Unexpected Occurrences
by OrderlyComa
Summary: Ruby's led a normal life, but after an accident 2 years ago shes overcome with amnesia. With the arrival of the new transfer students life starts to take on many new twists and turns,but as plots start to unravel Ruby realizes things are not what they seem. While trying to discern who's friend and who's foe. Who can you trust when you can't even trust yourself? LadyBug!AU/M
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's nice to meet anyone reading! Even though this is chapter one, I guess it's more like a prologue kind of just sets the scene. The next chapter the story will really pick up I promise! Also I haven't really decided on ships yet, so if there's one you've got in mind throw me the suggestion! All mistakes are mine. Well without further ado!**

Chapter One: The Bet

Ruby stared on absentmindedly out the window as her class droned on, she watched as the sky grew dark and angry looking. She couldn't help but frown as sporadic sparks of lightning flashed in the distance.

 _Just great the last thing I want to do after this grotesque history lesson is walk home in the pouring rain. Of course I didn't bring an umbrella, well I do have my track clothes...the under armor material should keep me pretty dry. Uhg, it was so nice this morning why did I let Yang convince me to hitch a ride with her on bumblebee, she's such a motorcycle speed demon. We should've just took my car... If I run though I should be able to make it home in 20-25 minutes...Maybe I could hitch a ride with Weiss? she can never resist my ultimate weapon!_

Ruby snapped out of her delirium when a familiar shrill voice reached her ears,Ruby hesitantly turned towards the little princess shouting at her. _Speaking of the devil..._

"Are you even listening to me you infuriating sugar fiend?!" Weiss continued.

 _Honestly I am just amazed a voice like that can come out of such a petite and frail looking girl_. Ruby takes a moment to look around the class to find most of the students gone. Some staying behind to gather at their friends desks discuss plans for the weekend... _Wait when did class end!?_

Weiss continues to scowl at Ruby, cocking her hip and placing her well manicured hands on said hip. She wore a simple dark blue pencil skirt and a flowy white blouse with a simple pair of heels. As Ruby met her Ice blue eyes she could physically feel the girl fuming as she began rapidly tapping her foot. _Actually never mind it kind of fits her well…_

"Thank god, Weiss have you come to rescue me before I drown like a cat on the streets?" Ruby asks smiling brightly.

Weiss rolls her eyes as Ruby continues to stare at her brightly, a slight flush coloring her face at the accuracy of Ruby's question. Weiss couldn't help but want to tease little Rose a bit.

"I don't know Ruby, I have quite a few errands to run...couldn't Yang drop you off before her kickboxing practice?" Weiss counters.

Ruby practically jumps out of her seat with a screech as her chair falls over, in a flash she makes her way to Weiss and latches on to the sleeves of her blouse. Then she slowly sucks in her bottom lip, opening her eyes until the heiress could see her own reflection in her big and watery pools.

"Weeeeeiss, please?!" She practically whimpers.

Weiss's scarred eye twitches as she tries to summon the courage to refuse the girl. Which ends up being futile, just like every other time. She really couldn't say no to Ruby's stupid puppy pout.

"Uhg fine! But I really do need to make a few stops on the way. Also that doesn't mean we're going to the sweet shop!" Weiss finished.

She might not of won the battle but she'd win the war.

"Yaaaay thank you so much," Ruby said wrapping the snow haired girl in a hug rivaling Yang's own.

"Get off me you dolt!" Weiss says pushing the overly affectionate girl away. "You're definitely going to love going shopping for dresses." Weiss said with a satisfied smirk while turning towards the door in a huff.

Ruby can't help the look of exasperation that crosses her face at the mention of dresses.

Just thinking about the topic of dresses and the upcoming dance made Ruby want to hurl. The worse part was even though all of her friends knew it wasn't really her scene, they continuously dragged her to it every year. Sometimes by force, courtesy of Yang.

Weiss and Ruby began walking down the hallway, making it to building A's floor 2 staircase 3 . As they begin descending the steps the previous topic of conversation revs back up.

"You know each year you go you actually do enjoy yourself, no matter how hard you try to deny it." Weiss states.

Ruby holds onto the rail as she descends the steps, stopping halfway down to look out at the large window on the staircases platform.

"I have an okay time, you guys always pick out some overly done up dress for me then ditch me for your dates, and all the creepy guys and gals roaming Signals dance floor try to sex me up on the dance floor." Ruby deadpans.

"We're not that bad!" Ruby hears a shout as a small force suddenly jumps on her back.

The maniac laughing gives who it is away, as the the surprise guest covers her eyes and starts speaking in an overly deep voice.

"Guess who!"

"Nora, Nora, NORA!" Ruby shouts like an anthem.

:Hey don't encourage her little rose." Ruby hears Pyrrha say.

"Hey no fair," Nora says as she practically flips off Ruby's back.

When Nora's hands are removed Ruby meets the stare of a laughing Pyrrha.

"Oh? What's so funny Nikos?" Ruby asks mischievously.

"Well you know, mostly Jaune, Yang and you. All of your situations with the dance is slightly amusing." She replies.

"Hey, watch that tone or I may ask you to go this year." Ruby says chuckling.

Nora and Weiss laugh along with Ruby while Pyrrha. Makes a slightly sour face before joining in. Ruby looks around at the girls, hmmm someone seems to be missing.

"Where's Yang?" Ruby asks almost hesitantly.

"Well she has that match tomorrow so she went to practice early to really work herself up a sweat!." Nora replies.

"Yeah I totally got it, she always gets this crazy energy and nerves the day before a fight. You two make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, let her rage but not hurt herself in the process." Ruby's replies.

"Oh, don't worry I will give her a workout of doom!" Nora replies slightly crazed.

Pyrrha suddenly appears between Ruby and Weiss, a relaxed expression on her face.

"And I'll make sure they both survive." Pyrrha says.

Ruby and Weiss watch as Pyrrha grabs Nora and drags her off down the steps, towards the gym.

The girls continue their way down the steps silently until Weiss breaks the silence.

"Is there construction on 5th street still?" She asks.

"Unfortunately yes, I think construction isn't going to be finished until summer. So we'll have to take the long way," Ruby pauses and Weiss rolls her eyes knowing exactly what she's going to say next. "The way by the SWEET SHOP!" She shouts.

"Ugh fine we'll go, but no hot chocolate for you. Coffee or tea, understand?" Weiss says deadly serious.

"Fine, as long as I can get whatever cookie I want." Ruby spins in front of Weiss smiling.

Abruptly Weiss stops, causing Ruby to stop as well. The look on the heiresses face made Ruby's blood run cold, it was an expression she had never seen before on the proud girl. It wasn't as simple as fear it was a look of anguish and hatred.

Abruptly Ruby grabbed hold of Weiss's shoulders, "Weiss what's wrong?" She questions.

She doesn't say anything for a solid minute, finally icy eyes meet deep mercury pools.

"It's nothing Ruby, I just forgot about the new...transfer students." She replies pushing past Ruby, continuing to walk towards the school parking lot.

 _Transfer students? Is it already time for them to arrive. Weiss herself is a transfer student from Germany, what could be so bad about them?_

Ruby turns toward the school entrance as she and Weiss continued to the parking lot., looking where Weiss's eyes had lingered. A small group of highschoolers of various ages were gathered talking among themselves probably waiting for a tour from the student council. What captured Ruby's attention though was the other attributes some of the kids had,

 _There fanus?! No wonder Weiss looked at them like that. Although it's kind of odd I think it's kinda cool we got some more fanus students. Maybe I'll have some in my classes! I hope Weiss doesn't go completely Ice queen on any of them...but that isn't likely._

Ruby smiles as an Idea pops into her head, she quickly jogs to catch up to Weiss.

"Can I pick out your dress this year Weiss?" Ruby asks sweetly.

"Now why would I let you pick out my dress little Rose?" Weiss asks exasperated.

Ruby rounds a car as she makes her way through the parking lot, turning to Weiss a couple cars away.

"Awh why not, you always pick out mine let me help pick yours! Plus you need to wear something besides white!" She replies.

"Are you insulting my wardrobe? My clothes are completely fine, there elegant and practical!" Weiss continues.

"I know that but it doesn't change the fact that it's all whi- Ahhgh!" Ruby struggles out as she suddenly slams into a person. She winces in mostly shock, but she immediately looks around for what she ran into. A girl sitting on the ground captures her attention, Ruby scrambles her senses as she quickly falls to her knees to look at the girl. She latches on to the girl's shoulder missing the way she lurches away from the touch.

"Oh my god, are you alright? I should've been paying attention, but I was talking to my friend about her wardrobe and I just totally wasn't paying attention and I-I already said that but I'm just really sorry!" Ruby shoots up, "Here do you need a hand?" She finishes blushing at her rambling.

Very hesitantly the raven haired girl looks up at her, for a moment Ruby feels as if she forgot how to breathe. Burning amber eyes stare deep into Ruby's own, an odd silence fills the air as the girls look at one another. Ruby turns away blushing furiously,

 _Why is she just staring! Is she going to say anything, oh my god did I slam into her vocal cords ending any chance of conversation!_

"Thankyou," The girl replies taking Ruby's hand.

Ruby smiles at the girl as she lifts her back on to her feet, slowly she begins to take the mysterious girl's appearance in. She was wearing a black v-neck with a pair of khaki colored jeans complete with a black and purple beanie. Which was now crooked, presumably from their collision.

"I uhm sorry your beanie is crooked, probably my fault." Ruby says extending her hands to quickly re situate the hat. After fixing it, the Amber eyed girl turns away from her tugging on the hat herself before meeting Ruby's eyes again.

"I am really sorry, I should've been paying more-" The girl holds her finger up to Ruby's lips.

Causing her to stop mid sentence, as a blush rivaling her own red flannel takes over her face.

"You don't have to apologize again, I'm sorry as well I wasn't looking where I was going either." She finishes.

"Well looks like we both need to look where we're going." Ruby say's scratching her neck nervously.

"It does appear that way." She replies.

An awkward silence fills the space around the girls. Until Ruby looks down noticing a two books and a couple papers. She quickly bends down to pick them up,

"Oh, you don't have to pick it up." The girl voices.

"Don't worry about it, already done!"Ruby replies happily.

Ruby looks over one of the books in her hand recognizing it right away as one of the manuals given to the transfer students.

"Are you one of the transfer students? Would you happen to be lost?" Ruby asks handing the papers and books back to the girl's pale hands.

"I wouldn't necessarily say lost, I guess I was just wandering for a bit and time slipped away from me. It's my first time on a campus like this, I'm not really from around here. Also it's a little disarming not knowing anyone."She replies looking around.

"I know how that feels, I'm originally from a small island called Patch. Me and my sister were a little overwhelmed with the city, but I uhm It's better when you know someone. So let me be the first to welcome you to signal, I'm Ruby Rose a junior. Now you can say that you know someone!" Ruby beams at the girl.

The girl blushes slightly, opening her mouth to reply when someone suddenly shouts.

"Blake, BLAKE. Come on the tour guide is finally here." The voice shouts.

The girl Ruby assumes name is Blake looks into the distance toward the voice. Then quickly turns back to Ruby giving her a slight smile, making Ruby's heart quicken a second.

"Sorry I have to go, it was nice meeting you Ruby. Maybe I'll see you around." Blake say's before going past Ruby towards the school.

 _Yeah, hopefully. I definitely wouldn't mind getting lost in her amber eyes. I wonder if it would be weird to look for her on monday...Don't get ahead of yourself Rubes. Now where did Weiss wonder of to._

As Ruby begins to walk of she practically jumps a foot in the air as Weiss suddenly manifests in front of her.

"Jesus Weiss were you standing their watching this entire time?" Ruby shouts.

"Of course, I wasn't going to interfere you had it under control. Plus I was thinking about your offer." She replies.

The girls make the short trek to the side of the parking lot, Weiss had a tendency to park in the same place. Truth be told anyone else was afraid to park there after the scene she made when some poor sophomore did before.

"Really? You'll let me pick?" Ruby asks.

Weiss seems to pause for a moment, as if considering Ruby's request again. Suddenly she stops at her black Bentley, turning to Ruby with an evil smirk. Ruby felt her stomach flip in fear from the look emanating from the heiress, she was practically glowing with intent.

" Fine, but I have to approve of your dress again this year, and this year you have to secure a date!" Weiss replies.

"WH-what? No fair! Who, who would I even ask?" Ruby stutters.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find someone to entertain you, but that's not really important. Well they will have to pass inspection of me and Yang but other than that it's all up to you." She continues.

Ruby walks by Weiss,to the other side of the vehicle. "Never mind, it's not worth all the drama. If there was someone I wanted to go with then I'd ask them." She counters.

"Mmm, yeah your right you wouldnt be able to get a date even if you tried. You wouldn't even know what to do in a relationship." Weiss says with a laugh, purposefully provoking Ruby.

Ruby began slightly fuming at the girl's words, feeling the overwhelming need to prove the girl wrong.

"Your on Weiss! I Ruby Rose will have a date you can bet your pompous ass on it!" Ruby says turning to face Weiss.

"I'd love to see it, to make things more interesting, I'll buy those parts you've had your eye on for crescent rose." Weiss finishes extending her hand for Ruby to take.

Ruby stares at her hard, taking her hand in her own and giving it a firm shake in confirmation.

 _Oh my god, oh my god if I get a date I'll finally have enough parts to fix crescent rose. Is it worth it? YES! I can do this, I mean there has to be someone that I could ask... how long has it been since I went on a date...it couldn't of been-No it was before her death. I guess she's right I should get out there. What if I can't find anybody, no don't think that way I mean the dance is like 4 months away. Alright come on Ruby she's on!_


	2. Chapter 2: Between The Streets

AN:Well here's the second chapter, I know the last one had a lot of issues and I thank everyone for pointing them out to me. It was rushed, and I was just testing the waters with it but Hopefully this one is up to your standards. Thanks for bearing with me! Well without further ado~!

Chapter 2: Between the Streets

Very slowly Ruby opens the door of the current boutique her and, mostly Weiss were scrutinizing. While pretending to look around she peeks her head out of the door. Then from her peripherals she glances towards Weiss, after making sure the girl was occupied she successfully slips outside silently. Ruby made sure not to wander far, she knew the last thing to do when shopping with Weiss was to disappear amongst the watery streets. _How could she get an outfit without her best friend's opinion_? Is what Weiss would always say when she forced Ruby to go shopping with her.

She honestly just wanted a moment of fresh air, browsing in those overcrowded boutiques were not her Idea of good time. Completely different than Weiss, who seemed to thrive off all the bantering and was odd to Ruby considering how private a person Weiss usually was, but it made sense. Something like dropping hundreds of dollars at an expensive boutique would be expected of her. Most of the time though Weiss seemed to hate the life she was expected to have, her father's oppressive need to be perfect and _let's not even talk about how many marriage meetings she was forced to attend._ Ruby herself had come up with some of the outlandish stories to get Weiss out of them.

 _I wonder if she's finished getting her measurements done, of course she would want to go to all ten boutiques before deciding on a custom made! Next time we're going to the parts store, no matter how much she complains! What she doesn't know though is her judgment is only going as far as today, because from here out I'm deciding what ice queens wearing! Time to sketch out some designs!_

Suddenly a loud noise snaps Ruby out of her tirade of thoughts. She stops her casual walking and peers across the street, her blood boiling at the scene. _Cardin Winchester the bane of any faunus existence, ney anyone who wasn't up to the_ _Winchester families "status"._

From Ruby's distance across the street the girl appears to be a fox faunus maybe around 12 years old? Ruby wasn't completely sure. As the rain began pounding down against the streets she tried squinting to see through the rain but, it only made it more difficult to see what was exactly going on. She did see the blur of Cardin raising his foot again to kick the girls flower stand, when he again slams into the cart it causes multiple vases and various pots to smash into the concrete.

Most people only glanced at the blatantly racist display choosing to turn a blind eye, while some looked on sadly and others only sneered in agreeance. Ruby unable to remain a bystander any longer practically sprinted to the girls aid. Without thinking her decision though she hurls herself with all her bodily force into the unexpecting boy. Efficiently sprawling his ass on the wet concrete. He let's out a low groan of rage as he glances up at Ruby, she meets his stare unflinchingly.

"What the hell's wrong with you picking on some harmless kid!" She shouts.

"There kind is hardly harmless they're a bunch of animals corrupting our streets!" He shouts back venomously. He suddenly stands up towering over the little rose, Ruby suddenly feels the young girl tug on the sleeve of her jacket. Turning her head to look at the girl. Ruby notices her shake her head gently.

 _What is she shaking her head at...is she trying to tell me something? Or warn.._

Suddenly Ruby heard movement behind her, on reflex she pushes the girl back and faces towards where she knows Cardin's going to attack. Ruby sidesteps the reckless punch and takes hold of his arm while bringing her leg forward effectively throwing his weight off balance flipping him on his back.

"I figured you would stoop low enough to mess with a harmless girl, but throwing a sucker punch was not what I would've expected. Consider me surprised." Ruby say's with subdued anger.

"Yeah well your opinions shit considering your defending one of those monsters!" He jumps up again coming towards Ruby.

This time Ruby was ready though, she wasn't going to let this jerkwad get his way no matter what. Ruby quickly drew into a battle stance, she may not of had Yang's brute strength but she certainly was faster.

"The only monster I see here is you." She states.

Before either of them can move suddenly a white haired girl makes her

presence known.

"You've only been out here what fifteen minutes and you've managed to get into a fight?" Weiss says rhetorically.

"Would you believe that uh..it's uhm right place right time?" Ruby asks sheepishly.

Weiss doesn't respond only deadpans, before turning her icy fury on Cardin.

"As for you I believe I told you before that if you ever thought you could play on the same field as me, you were sorely mistaken. I'll only warn you once more you do not want to cross me." Weiss says staring eerily at Cardin.

He opens his mouth as if to say something but as soon as his eyes meet Weisses he clamps his mouth shut and turns on his heel, "This isn't over red." He throws out before speedily walking away.

Weiss turns back to Ruby but doesn't say anything, which scares Ruby a little more than her normal scolding. Suddenly she notices Weiss staring past her, turning around Ruby meets the wide green eyes of the fox fanus.

"I'm sorry were you scared? It's all right I don't think he'll be bothering you anytime soon." Ruby say's meaningfully.

"No I'm not scared...I am curious about why you helped me though?" She asks.

An evident look of shock contorts Ruby's face, not expecting such a question. She Looks down for a moment considering the question, her eyes are drawn to a broken flower pot. Abruptly she looks up with a smoldering smile, while gently reaching forward Ryby rubs the girl's head careful not to touch her ears, much.

"Would you believe me if I said just because I wanted to? It was the right thing to do."She replies.

The girl blushes taking Ruby's hand gently, "Thank You, It was kind of a sucky day to sell flowers anyway." The girl says sadly.

"I don't think that's necessarily true, your flowers certainly caught my attention." Ruby says.

An Idea popping into Ruby's head she turns to look at Weiss her puppy pout going full blast, Weiss rolls her eyes but gently nods her head in agreement. Finally taking the few steps towards the girl, she points toward her cart of flowers.

"We'll purchase an assortment of flowers, also I shall cover the damages that imbecile of a man caused to your supply." Weiss says unsuccessfully hiding a twinge of embarrassment.

The girl stares speechless at Weiss, Ruby can't help but snicker at the whole situation. Halting when Weiss turns her glare at her,

"Would it be alright if I have someone come pick them up in about twenty minutes?" Weiss says handing over an uncertain amount of bills.

The girl simply stares at Weiss unbelieving, her ears visibly twitch and her eyes dart to Ruby. Uncertainty Ruby nods her head at the girl, she truthfully wanted to help the girl out. Ruby hoped Weiss did to, she wasn't the fondest of faunus for sure but she knew right from wrong. Hesitantly the girl finally took the bills handed to her.

"That's fine, I'll wait here until they arrive!" The girl gleefully replies. Pausing to look Ruby and Weiss over. "Are there any flowers any of you personally want right now? I could prepare them for you?" She asked.

Ruby opens her mouth to first refuse the girl but as she looks back towards the girls wild jungle full assortment of flowers there are a few that catch her eye.

"Actually," Ruby says nonchalantly rubbing her chin."I'll take a dozen of your reddest roses, half a dozen of tiger lilies and…" Ruby pauses suddenly looking to Weiss then continuing obviously finding the answer she was searching for. "Finally a dozen winter orchids, for princess here."Ruby finishes latching onto Weiss smushing their shoulders together.

"I don't need any specia-"Weiss starts.

"Oh don't lie Weiss I know there your favorite flower, I can remember that much. Don't listen to her, she'll take them." Ruby counters.

The girl nods her head, looking at Ruby and Weiss oddly before disappearing amongst the flowers to prepare Ruby's request.

"You dolt! I can pick out my own flowers." Weiss whispers.

"Aww you don't like the flowers I picked out for you Weiss? I mean it's not like it matters anyway all the flowers are yours now. I know you gave her enough money to purchase the entire lot of flowers." Ruby says.

"Well i-it was the right thing to do!" Weiss replies.

"Aw why can't you be honest and say it's because you wanted to help the little girl, didn't ya~Ms. Shnee did a faunus a favor~!" Ruby sing songs.

Weiss's face flushes crimson, silently fuming she swings her purse as hard as she can hitting Ruby in the stomach cutting off her little concert.

"Ow what was that for!?" Ruby complains.

"For being a socially awkward dolt! Who doesn't know when to quit while they're ahead." Weiss screeches.

Ruby moves to jump onto Weiss's back but stops when someone clears their throat,

"Uhm your order is ready. Would you like them now or...after your discussion?" The girl asks.

"Now is fine, we should actually be on our way,"Weiss replies taking hold of the Winter orchids. While passing the roses and lilies to Ruby. "Thank You very much they're quite beautiful flowers. You have a nice night." Weiss says smiling slightly at the girl.

She then heads off in a direction across the street, but not before throwing Ruby a look _that says don't make me wait._

Ruby turns to the girl smiling, "Let me know if anyone comes to bother you again. I'm usually around doing my run after school. So don't be a stranger!" Ruby beams.

"I- I won't be! Thank You for you help." The girl says shyly.

While walking back across the street Ruby made sure to turn around and give the girl an enthusiastic wave.

She continues walking toward the previous boutique knowing Weiss already stormed off in this direction towards her car. While Ruby was walking her attention is captured by a lithograph news tv fastened onto one of the buildings. She watches the news report with advent attention,

"A small province in Heaven was recently invaded by a mass amount of grim, we're only recently re-establishing communication with the town. So far they have announced 52 dead and 82 missing. Hunters and huntresses are on the scene currently doing all they can, we'll update again when new information surfaces." The woman announcer states.

Ruby watches as the screen flashes to the destroyed province, she felt her stomach coil at the pulverized town. No, it was hardly a town anymore it was a murder scene, the streets stained red. Buildings still steaming and most charred to a crisp... Ruby dragged her attention away from the program, Letting out a pent up breath. Ruby pushes the re-surfacing memories away. Realizing she's just being paranoid after the recent Grim attacks occurring in the next town over she practically dashes away from the tv.

As Ruby continues walking she glances behind her, an odd feeling starts to grow in the pit of her stomach. A chill runs down her spine, unable to shake the feeling she's being watched.

 _Come on Ruby now you're just being ridiculous, who would be following you? No one that's who, just take some deep breaths and make it to Weiss's car before she has an aneurysm and pops a brain vessel._

Ruby takes another look around herself,just to be cautious. She didn't think Cardin would come settle their dispute so soon but, she couldn't be 100 percent sure he wasn't the...sharpest tool in the shed. _But the recent Grimm attacks have multiplied..._

 _Come on Ruby get your act together, no grim have ever broken through Vales city gates. Even if they did there's plenty of hunters to stop them, you're just overreacting let's focus on finding Weiss and getting home! Yes home, where I can work on crescent rose, eat, see Yang oh, and finish homework...I totally have an essay that's due on Monday._

Ruby jumps when a car honks loudly next to her, jumping a foot in the air Ruby turns toward the source. Slowly the white Bentley rolls down its window and Ruby's meets the blue eyes of just the person she's looking for.

"Jesus, you sure know how to give a girl a heart attack." Ruby says.

"I also know how to drive off and leave the little stray scared on the road." Weiss replies challengingly.

"Well I never, I could always call Winter. I know how much you would love that." Ruby snickers

"Uhg you would never! Now get in the car before I really do leave you!" Weiss finishes.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Ruby jumps into the passenger side of the car, shaking her head slightly causing a few stray water droplets to fling around the car.

"You really are just like a little puppy." Weiss mumbles.

"Hey! I'm the cutest pup ever and don't you forget it!" Ruby continues brightly.

Weiss pulls away from the curb hard, jerking Ruby in her seat. She glances toward Weiss to see a smile plastered on her face, Ruby wasn't sure what it was about driving that made Weiss go crazy, but soon as she got into a vehicle she turned into speed racer. Ruby held on to a handle above her door, what she liked to call the "oh shit bar." A lifesaver in her opinion.

 _Well reckless driving is something her and Yang have in common...although Weiss is much more articulate about how she drives. Oh well who cares as long as I make it home in one piece._

 **LadyBug**

"Do you want to come in?" Ruby asks stepping outside the car.

"No, I can't today. I have to be home tonight, father is expecting some very important guests. Which is father talk for they have a highly available son." Weiss finishes rolling her eyes.

Ruby laughs at the exaggerated action, she opens her mouth to reply but stops when a loud moving truck pulls up at the now previously vacant house next to Ruby's.

"Hey, looks like someone's finally moving in next to us!" Ruby says simply ecstatic.

"Don't get too happy as soon as they meet you and Yang they may reconsidering moving in next to you." Weiss snickers.

"Hey! I could say the same thing about you and your family!" Ruby counters.

"Touche little Rose." Weiss finishes while simultaneously waving her scroll across the car's console starting it back up. "Well I should probably get going, try not to scare the new neighbors away on their first day."

Ruby waves as Weiss drives off, _I don't think the neighbors will have much to worry about with me...Yang on the other hand is a different story. The real test will be surviving one of Yang's famous parties. Last time Nora drank too much and she tried to wrestle with Pyrrha, which ended with both of them smashing through our glass coffee table. Dad was so furious he made them have a match between him and Uncle Qrow in the back yard, even after Pyrrha paid for the damages._

Ruby shuffled through her gym bag for a few minutes fumbling for her keys. Finally after finding them and opening the door she took a moment to glance at the neighbors. It still looked partially abandoned, but that was because this was the old district of Vale the houses were much larger but they lacked the modern enhancements. Ruby looked back towards where the truck had pulled up, odd she thought. _I never saw anyone get out...Weird, oh well maybe they're shy._

Ruby went about her normal routine, finishing up any homework that had piling up during the week. The essay taking most of her time, at about 6:30 Ruby started making dinner. She knew Yang and their father would be home shortly so she whipped up some quick pasta. _Everyone likes pasta, oh and bread! Maybe salad...we should have enough junk to put in it like...STRAWBERRIES!_

After whipping together all the food she let it rest in the oven like every other night she waited for her family. Instead of sitting around and waiting though Ruby decided to go for a run, with her overabundance of energy a good run would do her well.

 _Alright let's get in a good workout! I've got to beat my time from last year on the mile._

 **LadyBug**

After finishing her run, cutting off a whopping 10 seconds from her previous time. Ruby returned to find Yang and Tai eating, she didn't pay much attention to them though. Her first thoughts were on finishing her workout and hitting the shower, she felt simply filthy. She ascends the steps to her room, thrilled at entering the red and black themed room she pulled out her scroll and hit a few buttons causing music to play from her sound bar at a moderate volume. Luckily for Ruby her favorite song began playing first, she couldn't help but feel pumped from hearing it. She finishes her workout with a couple sets of sit ups and some light weightlifting, afterwards she did some light stretching. Absentmindedly she pulled off her shirt as she began preparing for the shower, as Ruby made her way to her dresser she stopped at her large bay window . After a couple moments of looking out at the sky she decides to push it open, very quickly the cold air begins cooling her body. After basking in the cool air for a few moments Ruby turns around attempting to head toward the bathroom, she slips her fingers into her red shorts preparing to slip them off but was rudely interrupted when a mass of blonde hair bursts into her room.

"Ruby~! A little winter fairy told me about something very interesting just now." Yang sing songed.

"Don't you ever knock Yang?" Ruby says rolling her eyes.

Ruby attempts to walk by Yang into her bathroom but she was immediately intercepted,

"That doesn't matter Ruby!" Yang replies latching onto Ruby's shoulder effectively turning her around. "Weiss told me what happened on the way from from school." She say's semi-seriously.

Ruby starts to panic remembering the last time anyone had messed with her at school, in 9th grade when a guy started picking on her Yang's immediate reaction was to knock his block off. _Thank Goodness she didn't get caught, she could've been suspended for a month at the least. She already hates Cardin, I don't want to give her a reason to kick his ass into next week. Especially with the dance coming up, she almost got suspended last year for a "motorcycle Incident." ...I can't believe someone was dumb enough to touch bumblebee without her permission._

"It wasn't that big of a deal Yang, I just couldn't stand by and do nothing. Besides it ended up being resolved peacefully." Ruby said sheepishly.

Yang's response was to look at her quizzically, "What are you talking about Rubes, making a bet on having a date to the dance definitely isn't a big issue. It's totally going to be fun, you're awesome sister Yang can show you how it's done!" Yang says cheerfully.

Ruby let's out a sigh of relief, realizing Yang wasn't talking about Weiss and her encounter with Cardin. Although she'd have to remember to tell Weiss that somethings were just between them sometimes. Meaning not for Yang's ears! Ruby knew she would now never hear the end of it.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll have you know I can find my own date thank you very much!" Ruby replied finally escaping from Yang's grasp.

"I know, but I just wanted you to know that I got your back."

Yang finishes heading back towards her bedroom door, Ruby let's out a sigh of relief too soon as Yang pops back in and points at her with a menacing look.

"Just know they'll have to go through the infamous Yang Xiao Long background check." She says hovering in the doorway awaiting a reply.

"Okay alright you'll meet them first and give the ok! No go so I can take a shower."

Satisfied with the answer Yang turns on her heel and sashays away with a little skip in her step.

 _So Ruby... remember don't let them meet Yang or dad until it's a necessity. Finally I can just take a nice hot soothing shower._

Ruby thinks before feeling an icy chill, ruffle her hair. Ruby turns around realizing she left the window wide open. Halfheartedly she scampers over to shut the window, as she grabs onto the window a sudden light from across the way catches her attention.

 _Oh is it the new neighbors? Yes first look is mine!_

Ruby glances across the distance to her new neighbor's house only to be met with shockingly familiar amber eyes.

 _It's the new girl from earlier today, how unexpected..._

Blake doesn't break eye contact as she sits down at her own bay window parallel from Ruby's own. Ruby smiles slightly noticing a book held tightly under her arm. As an afterthought Ruby gives a small wave towards the girl, but Blake opens her book covering some of her face before seemingly pointing at Ruby questioningly.

Ruby quickly looks around, trying to figure out what the girl could be pointing too, suddenly she realizes it as she looks down. Quickly Ruby shuts the window and backs away, she turns scarlet realizing she was standing half naked in front of the open window.

 _Oh great now she probably thinks I'm a total weirdo, who stands around half naked and stares at their neighbors. Oh god just get in the shower Ruby and try to ignore it,_

Ruby practically sprints to her bathroom, grabbing a quick change of clothes. She pauses at the door frame, looking back toward the window.

 _Wait...How long was she watching me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I know some people wanted Blakes point of view** **right away, but I wanted her to be a little mysterious at least for awhile. Well here is the third installment things are staring to come together! Review, comment, concerns,ideas, questions ect.(Not sure what else there could be) Well without further ado~!**

Chapter 3: A Shared Class

A teenage girl sat quietly in the back seat of a car, preoccupied by the landscape passing by. The trees blending together casting long shadows across the road, as the sun peeked behind them while it set. The dark haired girl jumped when she felt something poke at her side, the girl expectantly looked to the left of her. Her older sister smiled a great big toothy grin at her in re[ly, tugging at her rambunctious locks that were now in a semi done braid. The blonde held out the end to her little sister, smiling brightly the girl gently took the unfinished braid and began finishing it with a few more tiny twists, her little hands making it much more efficient. The girls smiled at eachother as the dark haired girl let go of her sisters now finished braid. They shared a laugh as the blonde through the braid over her shoulder with vigor.

The giggling girls attracted the attention of their parents in the front seat. Their mother glanced at the girls in the rear view mirror, giggling at the older girls antics. The man in the passenger took the woman's hand and they shared a smile while looking back at their two beautiful girls. Everything was fine until it wasn't, in a matter of moments it appeared as if darkness was upon them. The ground shook subtly, but just enough for the mother's instincts to catch on. As the shaking started growing stronger she shouted something at the man the girls couldn't quite grasp. She rapidly tried to speed out of the wooded area knowing the next province wasn't far. But it was already too late, suddenly the car was hit violently. Spinning out of control the car made it to the edge of the road before flipping into a ditch.

With the cars modern technology, and aura fields it left the family disoriented but otherwise okay. The dark haired little girl opened her eyes to look around feeling the sting of a wound and inhaling the smell of gunpowder.

She reached for her seat belt pulling at it urgently trying unsuccessfully to get out of her suspended position. She could hear someone asking if everyone was alright, no one had time to give a reply as suddenly the door on the driver's side was violently hit, caving in as easily as pulling a tab on a can. The girl couldn't even scream she was overwhelmed by fear, the monster that stood threateningly by the door gave out a belting roar it's red eyes boring into her soul. Suddenly all around there were eyes crimson as blood lurking all around the flipped car, the girls mother screamed crunching could be heard and the car jerked again causing the girl to slam into the glass she looked around fuzzily everything seemed to stand still but she was slowly losing consciousness. She fell into nothingness filled with the sense of dread as crimson eyes were the last thing she saw.

Ruby suddenly awoke in her bed, gasping for air. Her lungs felt constricted, cold sweat dripped down her face and seeped down her back. She inhaled feeling unsatisfied at being unable to take a full deep breath of air. She could feel her heart pounding and her skin scorching, her hands gently shook as they clutched her puffy black comforter. Looking around the room she tries to identify something, anything to calm her down from the night terror. Her silver eyes latched onto the only photo she had of her mother, immediately she began calming down. Eventually her breathing returned to normal, she filled her lungs until they were practically bursting with air. After recovering from the nightmare she eventually moves to lay back down. Unfortunately she was now wide awake, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep immediately she reached out for her scroll on her night stand. Turning it on she glanced at the time.

 _MMmm it's only 5:54 a.m, I could try and get some more sleep but who knows how long that could take. I mean I don't have to be up until 7:30 classes don't start until 8:20. Lord knows I need some extra sleep._

Hesitantly Ruby clicked off her scroll she lays there for a few moments thinking about her dream before shaking the horrible thoughts from her mind. After laying still and breathing deeply for a few minutes Ruby was able to return to a thankfully dreamless sleep.

 **LadyBug**

After waking again at the proper time, and without further nightmares Ruby took a shower and grabbed a granola bar and a banana for breakfast. The drive to school with Yang was mostly silent, Yang wasn't much of a morning person she pretty much fell out of bed every morning. Ruby now stood at her locker, shifting through,multiple notebooks before finding the one she was looking for; creative writing. It was one of her many electives she thoroughly enjoyed. Unfortunate thing was it was her last class of the day, while Honors Remnant history was first taking a whopping hour and thirty minutes.. She had actually finished all the readings and work for the class but that didn't make the lectures any more interesting to listen to. Ruby's only salvation in the class was she had it with Weiss, which made it sufficiently bearable.

Ruby rounded the corner of the hallway, intending to head to class early knowing Weiss would already be present.

 _I wonder if Weiss already finished the Calculus homework, I worked on some of it last night but couldn't finish two of the fifteen problems. Each problem took up almost an entire paper of work, who knew factoring was one of the biggest things you'd use over and over again. Well I'm sure my overachieving princess finished it, I'll ask her to go over it with me during lu-_

Ruby not only stopped mid thought but also abruptly as she caught sight of a strikingly familiar black and lavender striped beanie. Ruby watches as the raven haired beauty , Blake if Ruby could remember correctly was talking to a tall rabbit eared faunus girl. Right outside her own classroom…

 _Oh come on! There plenty of other places to have a conversation instead of the disturbingly drabby history building! Of course right outside my classroom is one of the only people I'm currently semi avoiding. Now that I think about it... this is only the second time I've see her at school, not including the incident in the parking lot during her tour. I wonder if she's starting normal classes today..wait could she be in my class?!_

Ruby pondered the question as the 10 minute bell rang. She held her breath hopping the two girls were going to part so she could see if her and Blake truly shared the same history class. Ruby released a pent up breath as she watched the two girls walk from the front of her class down the hall about five doors down. After the girl entered the class, Ruby hastily made her own way to class. She immediately found Weiss as she entered the room, Ruby made her way to the snow haired girl taking a seat to the left of her.

"Hey, morning." Ruby gave in greeting.

"Morning to you as well." Weiss gave a short reply before stuffing her nose back into her workbook.

Ruby smiled at the studious girl, figuring she might of just been getting in a little study time in case we have a surprise pop quiz like a few weeks ago. _Curse the gods if Weiss Shnee got a 89 ever again_! Ruby silently snickers. Silently she prepared her things, knowing the teacher would come in bright eyed and bushy tailed to teach. After pulling her items out, Ruby had nothing to do but wait. Slowly her thoughts began focusing on Blake, her oh so mysterious neighbor.

Two weeks passed without any more incidents occurring, Ruby would only catch sparse glimpses of her new neighbors. She had actually been avoiding the amber eyed girl since the awkward window show Ruby had unknowingly given the girl. She had no idea how to break the ice after that, what was she supposed to say?

" _Hey, did you enjoy the show, I'm afraid that's the only free one you'll be getting." Oh god that sounds like something Yang would say… Gosh I just need to go up too her and start up a conversation, it's not that hard. At least I kind of bumped into her first, better than no interaction and a show although knocking into each other wasn't that great of an introduction either...Why can't I just meet people normally and not be so socially awkward._

Ruby's train of thought was interrupted when the teacher dashed in, throwing his briefcase on the table and subtly whipping out a large stack of papers.

"Yes, class I know just what you're thinking, what are these papers in my hand? Well this stack of papers is yes you guessed it, a pop quiz! Now everyone sit the papers are going out." The teacher replies while zooming around the classroom passing out papers.

Ryby glances over to Weiss seeing the characteristic sheen in her eye, knowing she only get's it when she's truly excited.

 _I think she's the only one in this room who is actually enthused over partaking in a pop quiz...I wonder if she's always been like this? I wish I could remember how we met, maybe I'll ask her later._

 **LadyBug**

Ruby let out an exasperated sigh as she found her seat in creative writing. There weren't any true assigned seats because they usually just pushed all the seats into a circle for discussions and readings and what not. She always chose the seat closest to the window, and simply turned the desk to be apart of the circle. Slowly the rest of the students started to pile in, including Nora which always made any class exciting. Nora practically jumped and skipped to a seat next to Ruby,

"Hey Rubes are you coming to Yang's match this weekend?! We're really gonna break some bones!"

Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the exuberant girl, because truthfully she had seen Nora break limbs as easily as snapping a twig.

 _In her first match she accidentally broke a student of a rival school's leg, everyone at the school eventually found out about it. It was actually a big thing, she ended up not getting in trouble though because it was obviously an accident. It still was quite the experience to watch, Yang was so fired up afterwards she knocked her opponent out...in the first 30 seconds._

"I'll totally be there, I never miss a match!"

Ruby replies while holding her fist out, which Nora fist bumped in kind.

Ruby and Nora are talking idly when suddenly something catches Ruby's attention. She holds her breath thinking she just caught a glimpse of just someone who happens to looks similar, she let's out the breath when no one comes in.

 _Come on Ruby you're giving yourself paranoia, everything's alright. I mean it would actually be pretty cool if we got a class together, it would help me build up the confidence to actually talk to her… Like a semi-normal human being._

Ruby glances up at the clock noticing there's a few more minutes before class starts,

"I'm going to go get a drink, be back in a jiffy!" Ruby says hurriedly making it out the door. When Ruby gets to the water fountain she realizes a dark haired girl is already there, filling up her water bottle. She patiently waits her turn, zoning out thinking about today's lectures and how she had finished most of her homework in study hall.

 _Meaning more time to run and tinker with crescent rose, I wish I could fix it or just properly figure out how it works...I wonder why mom left me behind such an odd-_ Ruby's thoughts were rudely interrupted when something crashed into her.

What was truly odd though was the fact she now felt cold, and very wet. Ruby looks down at her chest to find it partially soaked, not horribly so but just enough to see her red sports bra through the white tee she was currently wearing.

Ruby latches on to the girl infront of her, hoping to steady them both. Amber eyes suddenly locked onto Ruby's own silver ones. She gives the girl an inquisitive look raising her eyebrows,

"I'm very sorry, I didn't look behind me. I was in a rush to get to class." Blake says.

"It's okay I was standing kind of close anyway. I-I think we need to stop meeting this way." Ruby replies.

Blake smirks slightly in reply, "I'd say so as well."

Suddenly the warning bell rang jumping the girls out of there odd predicament, Blake hesitantly pulled off her flannel hanging from her waist and extends it out towards Ruby.

"You, you should put this on before you go into the classroom?"

"Nah, it's okay. It'll dry soon anyways." She says turning around towards her class. "What class do you have now?" Ruby asks.

When Ruby turns back around Blake was suddenly in front of her blocking her path, Ruby looked behind her where Blake was just moments ago. Then back to where she had suddenly appeared. Blake simply stood there determined holding out the flannel. Ruby pauses looking between the black and purple flannel and the girls deep amber eyes.

 _Well she's a stubborn little ninja isn't she?_

Blushing profusely Ruby took the offending garment and slips it on. She turns back to Blake, to see the girl smirking slightly before turning on her heel and sashaying away. Ruby follows behind her until she realizes there nearing her classroom, as they are almost at the doorway Ruby speeds up just enough to where she can peer at Blake.

"You wouldn't happen to be in creative writing would you?" She asks skeptically.

"Actually I would happen to be, I was going in earlier but decided to fill up my water bottle first." She says monotonly.

"Hmm just a coincidence I suppose then. I thought I saw you come in earlier, but I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me." Ruby says with a laugh, then blushes at what she admitted.

"Were you looking for me?" Bake asks.

Ruby smiles opening the door, Blake stops and gives her a look which Rub gladly returns. Rolling her eyes playfully Blake accepts the girls kindness and walks in the door first.

"Well I accomplished my goal."

"And what was that?" Blake asks skeptically.

Ruby notices there's an empty seat next to her and Nora and motions towards Blake then to the empty seat. She nods her head in kind. They take their seats quickly just as the teacher comes in, the class starts without a hitch. The class had gotten there first assignment last class, after the teacher gave Blake the rubric Ruby explained a little more about the project. The first assignment was student pick, so the teacher could see where you currently were and the fellow students could bond.

"Most of the time we type, talk, and discuss things, then on the due dates we have socratic seminars. Which is just a big fancy word for we get into a big circle and read what we wrote for the assignment. I know it sounds lame but it's actually pretty cool." Ruby finishes.

"I think I can manage to make it bearable, I must admit it does sound kind of fun." Black replies while looking over her papers.

A calming silence passed over the class while the teacher indulged them with some more than peculiar stories. The class went by surprisingly fast, Ruby struck up conversation with Blake a few times which of course Nora joined in eventually.

"So where did you transfer from?" Nora asks quizzically.

"Oh a relatively small province on the outskirts of Vacuo...not really much to say about it. Small town and everyone knew each other, but it was home." She replies hesitantly.

"Yeah I get that, me and my best friend Ren are from a small town too. Came here after a bad grim attack about 2 years ago. That's when we met little Rose here and her fiery sister." Nora says putting Ruby in a headlock.

"Wait would your sister happen to be Yang by chance, would she?" Blake asks.

After Ruby disentangles herself from Nora's iron grip she turns to look worriedly at Blake.

"Fiery blonde, lilac eyes?" She asks.

Blake nods her head in confirmation. Ruby sighs dramatically,

"Yep that's her, please tell me she didn't hit on you unconditionally."

"No not really…" Nora and Ruby look at the girl unbelievingly. "Okay well maybe she did just a tad. She was nice though, I told her we were neighbors now, then she-"

"Then she asked you to come party right?" Nora and Ruby said simultaneously.

Causing all the girls to burst out laughing, who immediately stopped when the teacher gave them a don't make me come over there look.

No one had a chance to say anything else as the bell for the end of the day finally signaled. Causing Nora to jump up out of her seat and say something like,

"Byemeandrenaregoingout, not out out butanyways seeyou later~!"

Blake just raises her brow in question, "Is she always like that?"

"Well actually...no she really is like that most of the time." Ruby replies.

Ruby and Blake leave the class together, absentmindedly talking as they continue down the hallway. When they made it down the steps Blake had on a slightly mischievous face.

"So tell me what was it you accomplished from earlier?" She asks.

Ruby turns to look at her blushing lightly,

"Well I thought it was obvious. Make friends with the cute neighbor and steal her flannel." Ruby replies smiling brightly.

Blake blushes slightly and the admission, but does not take it too seriously. Instead she decides to tease Ruby a bit in kind,

"Needed something to wear during those late night workouts?" She asks trying to maintain her composure.

Ruby turns scarlet. Opening her mouth then closing it repeatably, like a gaping fish. Unable to articulate any words at the girls playful question.

 _Totally not fair...little ninja._

"Yeah well how many have you see now neighbor? I know I didn't catch sight of a black and purple beanie recently."

The girls pause in their steps as they finally make it out of the school building, Ruby watches Blake open her mouth to form a reply but with Rubys luck she didn't get to hear it. As suddenly she was enveloped in yellow.

"There you are my sweet little sister, took you long enough to get down here!" Yang shouts.

"Awe come on Yang get off me!" Ruby says playfully pushing her away.

"Oh you know the more you struggle against me, the more it makes me want to win." Yang replies.

"Okay later, later I promise we'll spar." Ruby compromises.

Ruby turns to Blake who simply looks amused,

"Oh don't mind this big brute. Seriously don't listen to a thing she says." Ruby states.

Yang looks on shocked at seeing Ruby and Blake together, but her face soon takes on a carefree facade.

"Look at that Blakey is here too! You sure work fast Rubes." Yang replies.

"Oh shut up, I'm not you Yang!"

"Sure, believe what you want but we are related Rubes." Yang says with a laugh.

"It's nice to see you as well Yang. But if you two would excuse me I should really get going." Blake says turning to walk away.

Ruby latches on to the girl's arm before she can escape,

"Would you like a ride? You do live pretty close." Ruby asks.

Blake seems to think it over for a moment before declining.

"No not today. I actually have a few errands to run so I'll be fine…" She pauses at Ruby's slightly dejected look. "But maybe tomorrow?" She finishes.

Ruby beams at the girl's reply, nodding her head vigorously. Blake finally walks away giving a small wave to the sisters. Ruby watches her walk away, listening to her low cut boots click as she disappears in the crowd.

She doesn't notice the worried look on Yang's face or the subtle text she types out to Weiss. Finally thinking Ruby had enough time to gawk she elbows her sister as gently as she could.

"Come on let's get going." She says

"Alright, alright. Hey Yang wanna race?"

Yang turns to her sister giving her a fiery glare,

"Your so on!" She says taking off.

"Your such a cheat!" Ruby says dashing after her.

 **LadyBug**

Meanwhile a certain meeting was taking place in downtown vale. Two men currently talked at a table in hushed tones, the blonde man seemingly getting more and more irritated by the moment. It soon seemed the altercation was going to get physical, but just then a third man with a long cane entered the scene calming both the blonde and dark haired man. They spoke quietly and with purpose.

"Tell me what of her progress how is she fairing?" The man with the cane asked.

"She's doing fine, getting closer and closer to figuring out crescent rose. I think she's starting to remember some things." The blonde said.

"Yes that's great and dandy but we don't have much time left, we simply can't wait till she's 18 to tell her who she is anymore." The dark haired man partially slurred.

"While it is true we no longer have the luxury to wait, we still must go about this cautiously. Her trauma and the sudden onset of memories would be too much to bare, let's just see how things go now that the third member of her team has arrived." The caned man replies smoothly.

"Fine, I've thought this was wrong from the beginning but we don't have much of a choice. We'll just have to see how she fares." One man replies.

"Don't worry we've been watching over her very carefully. Soon all the pieces will be in place." The other finishes taking a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sooooooo here's the next chapter, nothing crazy happens just some plot build up, setting the scene. The usual. It seems as I continue the story everyone gets a little shadier and shadier? Anyone else a little suspicious? Haha. Hit me up with some reviews, ask questions, or even let me know what your theories are. I was thinking I'll reply to comments and post them with the new chapters? Well without further ado enjoy~!**

 **Chapter 4: What to talk about?**

The time passed by fairly normal for Ruby. Except she was experiencing the same recurring dream from a few weeks back. She tried to push the nightmares out of her mind, but it was such an odd development. Every time she would try to remember details about the dream she would get a horrible headache. With such persistent headaches she eventually asked her father about it, he quickly came to her aid by supplying her with a peculiar pill bottle.

Ruby was unsure of taking the medicine at first, she had always been a horrible pill taker. Deciding it must be fine after her father told her she was actually prescribed the medicine. He said she used to suffer from horrible migraines when she was younger, but soon stopped taking It. Apparently after the accident the headaches seemed to of… stopped on their own. The pills were surprisingly big but she didn't complain since the medicine was helping her sleep through the night. Ruby was able to attend classes like normal, finishing whatever work was assigned to her now that she was well rested and refreshed.

Today in fact she had successfully succeeded in making the perfect cup of hot chocolate! She grips her cup intently when a chilling breeze blows, sending chills down her spine.

"Whoa it sure is chilly today!" Yang says.

"Oh, maybe we'll get some snow?!" Ruby replies gidley.

"Mmmm so I can school you in a snowball fight again this year? "Yang snickers.

"If I recall Ruby and I tied with Nora and you, Yang."

Replies Pyrrha intercepting the pair of sisters, squeezing herself between them and lazily wrapping an arm around them both. Causing Ruby to laugh and stick her tongue out at Yang.

"Well we caused more fatalities!" Yang responds.

"Oh, Jaune totally doesn't count Yang he was out in like the first five minutes!" Ruby responds.

"She does bring up a good point, Ren didn't last long either. Sacrificed himself for Nora if I remember correctly." Pyrrha says off off handedly.

"Okay, okay fine this means a rematch is in order!" Yang shouts.

"Do I even want to know what's got you so feisty in the morning?" A voice says.

Ruby looks up finding an inquisitive Blake standing a few feet in front of them,

"Of course you want to know Blakey, so you can be on the winning team!" Yang says latching onto Blake.

 _How does she always get here before us? I swear I never see her leave that house…and I get up pretty early._

Yang walked ahead with Blake, talking adamantly over the prospect of having another snowball fight. Surprisingly it snowed often in Vale, it rarely snowed back home on patch where Ruby grew up. Considering it was an island you certainly wouldn't expect it to snow often. Ruby could remember some things about her old home, Yang and her father would often take her to see the old house in hopes of sparking any memories.

"Yang sure does work fast, Doesn't she?"

Pyrrha says snapping Ruby out of her thoughts, she motions toward Yang and Blake little ways ahead. Causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

"You know how Yang is, she's always fast at making friends. They've been pretty much inseparable since like two or three weeks ago. Yang said they have two classes together pre-calculus and I think their actually...partners in biology. Plus, it helps considering she's also our neighbor. Yang wouldn't stop pestering her…" Ruby and Pyrrha snicker at the comment.

"Touché, she's like a kid bugging you until you give in. I remember how hard she kept pestering me about having a match." Pyrrha rolls her eyes at the memory causing Ruby to laugh out loud.

 _Yang had practically become Pyrrha's stalker, she knew where each of her classes were and which time she got out. Each time she would ask Pyrrha for a match after school, she would usually decline. Apparently Pyrrha was one of the best, she was a very well know athlete even had sponsors and such! I thought Yang she was going to propose to the poor girl with how persistent she was. What was even better was watching the actual match they had..._

Ruby and Pyrrha's laughter draws a suspicious blondes gaze, Yang and Blake slow down enough to where the red duo are walking on par with them.

"I can't help but feel that my ears are burning little sis?" Yang questions.

"Well...don't worry all good things I swear." Ruby says sweetly.

Yang pauses seeing through Ruby's innocent facade.

"Why do I get a feeling it's completely opposite Rubes? Is it my hair? Be real with me, just tell me if it is. Help a sister out."

Yang's mini speech causes the other three girls to chuckle contently. Not necessarily because it was funny but, Yang seriously had qualm about her hair. She could go on for rounds and rounds in the ring but, it was game over if someone even caught a single strand of golden hair.

Ruby leaves Pyrrha side and went to Yang's wrapping a reassuring arm over her shoulders. Simultaneously pulling her down a bit to match Ruby's height.

"Don't worry you're still rocking the messy just got out of bed look."

"Hey, you make it sound easy. I don't just wake up like this!" All the girls stop and glance at Yang pointedly. Bringing out her signature smirk. "Okay only some low maintenance is required. But hey at least everyone's thinking damn, she must of had some Yang-tastic sex!" She states looking around.

All the girls simply roll their eyes, use to Yang's sense of humor. They continue walking until a voice pipes up,

"Only you would think that you brute." A shrill voice states.

Ruby glances up to see Weiss standing at the entrance, in her usual uniform. The school's standard uniforms were compiled of a black blazer with red trim and a red or blue skirt. Which most students wore to look acceptable, but each added their own flare to express a little bit of themselves. Weiss being well…Weiss altered her uniform quite a bit.

Her blazer and skirt were a pristine white, with black lining. A pale white undershirt which if you looked closely at was a little ruffled. Over that she wore a pale blue vest, with a matching ribbon tied around her collar. Most students weren't permitted to change the uniform so drastically but…the Shinee's were hard to say no to. She at least went through the same company that made the original uniforms. It was nice seeing everyone in a uniform, the school was all about equality and what not. It still made casual Fridays refreshing and quite entertaining. It was always interesting seeing what some people wore outside of school…the teachers were sometimes the best.

"Hey princess I can't change what everyone else is thinking. I can only find the humor in it!" Yang replies.

"Hmph I'm sure most people are thinking how lazy, she can't even brush her hair." Weiss sneers throwing her braid over her shoulder.

"You know that's why people call you ice queen."

Yang says as the group walks into the building. Ruby quickly steps between her sister and Weiss, unsure of how far their bickering would go. She looks to Pyrrha for some help but is only met with emerald eyes sparkling with entertainment.

 _Of course always the one to take a step back and watch how things unfold._ Ruby glanced between the pair of girls. _Why can't they ever seem to get along? I wonder if they've always exchanged witty banter like an old couple._

"If you two continue to argue so often, people are going to think you're an item." Pyrrha says exactly what Ruby was thinking.

Yang opens her mouth then shuts it pointing to herself then Weiss, jesting to the group before shaking her head ramboxiously bouncing her long golden locks. Ruby couldn't help but notice a certain tinge plastered on her dear sisters face.

 _Did my big and bad sister just blush? Wait she can't possibly like-_

"Please me and that brute? Not even if she was the last person in Remnant, and even then just no." Weiss says shaking as if brushing off the idea.

"Okay princess you didn't have to say it like that. I get it okay? Besides I'm way too hot for you to handle ice queen." Yang snarks before practically stalking off.

 _Well there went that idea…there's no way! They'd rather claw each other's throats out. Only the wittiest may survive!_

Ruby waves at Pyrrha and Blake as they walk off in the same direction as her fiery sister. She then turns her attention to a scowling Weiss. Ruby smirks and latches onto the un-expecting Weiss, she looks up at her smiling. Weiss turns away from Ruby blushing profusely at her friend actions.

"You dolt, your starting to act like Yang. Come on let's just go to class already."

Weiss starts to walk away but stops after a few steps, peering back at her best friend. Ruby looks up at her questioningly squeezing her arm slightly tighter.

"Are you going to let go?" Weiss asks.

Ruby seems to ponder the question as if she was seriously considering it, but she soon tilts her head looking at Weiss with a smirk.

"I don't know is it bothering you?" Ruby asks.

"Yes of course it is! How do you expect me to walk around with you latched onto me?"

"Nope!" Ruby replies.

"What kind of answer is that?" She questions.

"Nope!"

Is Ruby's only reply as she only clutches onto Weiss tighter, knowing it flusters the girl. Ruby may have a slightly devious streak, she would never admit it though. It really only came out when It came to teasing Weiss or Yang, but that was a rare event. Weiss on the other hand, her reactions were always top notch.

 _I feel like I might be turning into Yang…_

"I could pick you up and carry you if that pleases you princess?"

"No thank you. Your so stubborn…You better of finished your notes because I'm not letting you look at mine." Weiss harrumphs turning on her heel.

Ruby let's go after a few steps, finishing with her fun. She walks beside Weiss quietly, which causes Weiss to look at her sideways. Ruby hip bumps her lightly, jarring her in an odd direction. Ruby opens her mouth to say something, but after a moment of contemplation she changes her mind. Weiss noticing Ruby's indecision lightly grips her forearm. Hesitantly Ruby turns meeting Weiss's icy gaze.

"Is there something on your mind?"

Ruby glances away and shuffles her feet lightly, thinking about what exactly It is she wants to say.

 _I want to ask her…but I'm not sure what to say. I don't think she knew me that long before the accident. She must at least remember how we met? I previously asked dad and Yang about it but they seemed reluctant to answer, maybe they wanted me to ask Weiss directly? Alright…then that's what I'll do! She helped me through recovery and became my best friend I trust her enough to ask finally._

With a new look of determination Ruby turns to Weiss,

"Actually there is something I want to ask you, it's kind of complicated...Maybe we could talk about it after school?" Ruby asks unsurely.

Weiss glances at her curiously but nods her head in confirmation.

"Sure we can go to that little café you like and talk, does that sound efficient?" She questions.

Ruby nods her head excitedly already thinking about all the fresh baked goods she could devour. "Yup that sounds great, want me to meet you at your car?"

"That seems adequate. Don't make me wait all day though."

"I know, I know. Ready for this lecture?" Ruby replies sarcastically while walking off.

Weiss takes her time. Maintaining a few steps behind Ruby, she whips out her scroll and sends a speedy text.

 **Group chat:**

 **Fwd: Ruby just asked to talk to me after school. She seems pretty serious, any Ideas? What could it be about?**

 **…** **..** Weiss waits for a reply taping her foot repeatedly. A high pitch beep alerts her of a reply.

 **Bumblebee18- Not sure, she didn't seem off really today…Although dad said she's been having some odd dreams though.?**

 **BlackKat-Seemed normal to me. Think the dreams are dredging up some memories?**

 **Bumblebee18-Maybe, she didn't say anything to me though…she usually comes to me first.**

 **Yeah thanks for the heads up! Why didn't you say anything to us earlier?!**

 **BlackKat-It's not that big of a deal. Let's just see how it pans out.**

 **Bumblebee18-Yeah you know how Rubes is, she probably wants to talk about the dance or something.**

 **Well I guess. I'll update later. TTYL**

 **Bumblebee-Don't forget!**

 **BlackKat-Don't act suspicious.**

 **Duh, I know that!**

Weiss clicks off her scroll and struts into class, making her way to Ruby. She sits down quickly and whips out her work.

"What took you so long?" Ruby asks.

"Nothing just had to take care of something really quick."

"Ah got you, I should probably hit the restroom before class too."

Weiss looks over as nonchalantly as possible,

"Maybe you should." She states.

Ruby jumps up a moment later and dashes to the restroom. Weiss simply shakes her head at the speedy girls exit. Wondering about what Ruby could possibly want to discus with her? She wanted to be as honest as possible with the little rose however, some things weren't really her place to say.

Ruby pops back into class just in time, the teacher only a couple seconds behind her. She takes her seat quickly, but not without turning to Weiss and gives her a thumb up. Weiss opens her mouth to probably give a shrill reply but the teacher interrupts.

"Today we'll be talking about the great war, and what hunters and huntresses had to do with it. We'll discuss faunus and their influence as well as the benefits of semblance. So sit down and get ready to start." He states.

Ruby practically begins shaking with enthusiasm, she had always found it so Interesting. Her mom was a huntress that was one thing she did remember clearly; she had been thinking about going to a combat school for a while so a lesson on It was a great opportunity.

"Isn't that great Weiss? Your family was highly involved to!" Ruby says excitement clear on her features.

Weiss scowls for a moment not liking where this lesson was going, who knows what all the information could do to Ruby.

"Yeah, it should be interesting…" Weiss replies skeptically.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:Whoop Whoop new chapter here for Ya'll! Got some serious plot and fluff! I mean that's all we need right? I think this is actually the longest chapter so far too, Well without further ado enjoy~**

Chapter 5: Familiarity

Ruby paces hectically in front of Weiss's car. With her hand permanently resting on her chin, appearing as if she was dubiously in thought. She was trying to make sense of her rapid thoughts, but nothing was making sense. Ruby had been racking her brain all day trying to recall even a sliver of how she and Weiss had met. It had been on her mind for awhile now, but each attempt was met with only more questions. It was as if she was reaching and grasping while her senses were impaired. Only to end up empty handed each time she attempts to regain any memory.

 _This is so frustrating! Why can't I remember anything...anytime I try to grasp any kind of memory I get a wicked headache. The one thing I can remember is white hair, pale blue dress and singing… but I'm not even sure if that's a memory or something I've made up. I can't even tell what's real and what's not anymore. The doctor said over time my memories would begin resurfacing, So far I've barely regained any. I could hardly remember Yang when I woke up, all I associated her with was gold. Gold was in my memory quite a lot, which eventually in time turned into memories of Yang. That was only a couple weeks after the accident...since then the memories have been few and rare. Maybe when Weiss fills in some of the blanks for me than it'll spur some of my memories to resurface…_

Ruby is suddenly awoken from her tirade of thoughts when a hand gently squeezes her forearm. She jumps and turns towards the owner of the foreign limb, she's met with deep amber concern ridden eyes. Blake gives Ruby's forearm another soft squeeze as if in reassurance.

"Ruby are you okay..?" Blake asks slightly concerned.

Ruby stares at the raven haired girl for a few moments unsure of how to reply. Nothing was physically wrong with her, mentally either she just had a lot on her mind.

 _I'm not sure what to say? She might think I'm crazy if I tell her… Yang may of told her about it though. It's not like I'm scared to tell her or anything but on the other hand I don't really wanna worry her…_

"It's nothing...I-I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment is all." Ruby says smiling slightly.

"I can see that, are you waiting for Weiss?" She asks.

"Y- Yeah I am, how'd you know?"

"Well you were rapidly pacing in front of her car." Blake replies matter of factly.

"I uh- well I mean yeah. We're gonna stop and get some coffee maybe hang out for a bit."Ruby says sheepishly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Blake questions raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Yeah totally fine! Why wouldn't I be? How are you miss detective?" Ruby questions back.

Blake looks back at Ruby exaggeratedly, "Just fine, me and your sister are actually studying tonight if you and Weiss want to join us later." Blake say's uninterested.

"Wow, you got Yang studying? I never thought I'd see the day." Ruby says mimicking wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. "I feel like a proud momma." Ruby finishes.

"It certainly wasn't easy but with the promise of food and some very nice and natural hair products, anythings possible. Everyone's got something." Blake replies smirking at her handle over the blonde.

Ruby opens her mouth to form a reply but stops when she catches a glimpse of a long white ponytail bobbing their way.

"Weiss! Over here!" Ruby says waving excitedly towards the girl.

Weiss practically speeds to their location with just enough elegant flare.

"Quiet dolt! I do know where I parked my car unlike a certain someone…" Weiss says looking towards Blake. "Sorry we have plans and Yang told me about the study group, we'll come by if we have time." Weiss states.

"Of course you royal highness how uncouth of me to speak to my friend. Whatever will I do with myself?" Blake dead pans.

"Whatever I don't really care, why don't you run along and galavant with that brute kitty cat?" Weiss says with a somewhat eerie smile.

Ruby glaces between the girls a worrisome look etched across her face.

 _Did these two always have a relationship like this?...I mean I'm pretty sure they did, but is there something that I'm missing here?_

"Already planned on it." Blake says before turning to Ruby. "I'll catch you later right Ruby?

Blake says rhetorically before smirking slightly at Weiss before starting to walk away.

"Yup, We'll totally try and make it." Ruby says.

Weiss motions exasperatedly toward Ruby than the car while rubbing the bridge of her nose. Ruby simply shrugs and turns to make her way to the pristine car. Turning back Ruby catches Blake stop and face towards her and Weiss.

"Hey make sure you get something hot, right Ice queen?" Blake says before practically sashaying away with a chuckle.

Ruby swore she saw Weiss's eye twitch at the remark, she swallows her soft chuckle and quickly gets in the car when she catches Weiss's fierce icy glare. Once Weiss was seated she sighs deeply,

"I swear she just loves to get under my skin." Weiss sighs.

"That's because you always play into it, it's not that big of a deal anyway." Ruby replied nonchalantly. Before pulling her seatbelt across her chest and buckling in. "You guys have an...odd relationship. That's for sure."

"You have no idea…" Weiss whispered barely loud enough for Ruby to hear.

Weiss starts up the car and looks to Ruby expectantly, after a few moments Ruby notices the girls stare. Sheepishly she turns to face Weiss,

"Wh-What is it?" She asks.

Weiss practically twitched at her reply.

"Well I do need to know where we're going, unless you want us to drive around aimlessly?" Weiss says.

 _Oh, oh! I totally didn't think about where to go and stuff! I guess one of the cafes near by will be fine. What was that one Weiss liked…_

"You want to go to the cafe we went to around christmas? The one with all the snowflakes? I remember you really liked their iced lattes." Ruby asks.

Weiss seems to consider it for a moment before nodding her head in confirmation,

"It will due. As long as you promise not to eat all of their baked goods." Weiss says somewhat seriously.

"Hey I didn't eat all their sweets! Just all the gingerbread men...you know I love gingerbread man Weiss." Ruby replies looking away slightly embarrassed.

Weiss smiles slightly before turning on the radio,

"I'm just teasing, I'll buy you as many sweets as your stomach can handle."

"Well be prepared to uphold your promise Wiss, because I'll certainly make use of it!" Ruby replies excitedly.

Weiss shivers at Ruby's words, she didn't even want to imagine how much the girl could eat. It made her stomach flip and grumble just thinking about that overload of sugar.

Both girls are silent while driving to there destination. They no longer felt the need to fill the silence with small talk, in actuality it had taken them quite a while to gain this harmony between them. Ruby quite often likes to fill the silence, to Weiss's annoyance. Eventually though she grew accustomed to Ruby's rambles...they were quite enduring.

Ruby glances out the window, taking in downtown vales charms. It might not of been the most functional city but it was quite scenic. Suddenly a harmonious ballad begins playing through the car's speakers. Pulling Ruby's attention away from the town's sights. She stares at the holographic radio screen, watching the information scroll across the screen. Listening intently Ruby realizes she recognizes the song...it's the same song she remembered Weiss singing! Suddenly the car comes to a halt, Ruby glances out the window quickly noticing that they arrived at their destination.

Weiss reaches over to turn the radio off, but halts when Ruby suddenly snatches her hand and grips it tightly. Weiss looks over expectantly at her friend seeing a look on her face that she hadn't quite seen before. It was a look of hurt, anguish and uncertainty it was hard to place just one emotion. Weiss then notices the hand gripping her own was trembling. Weiss grips her partners hand tighter.

"What is it little rose?" Weiss asks.

Wide silver eyes meet Weiss's icy blue ones, slowly Ruby's other hand grips their currently locked hands bringing them towards her chest. Weiss looks around uncertainly, her resolve shaking unsure of what Ruby might say.

"I...I remember you. Sin-singing this song in a baby blue dress. Is is that a real memory or am I.." Ruby starts.

Weiss dones a face of shock at Ruby's words, she meets Ruby's gaze and gently takes one of her own hands from Ruby's grasp to wipe away the stream of her friends tears.

"It's real. You always kept pestering me to sing this song for you after you heard me sing. I-is this what you wanted to talk about, are you beginning to remember somethings?" Weiss asks.

Ruby let's go of Weiss's hands to wipe at her tears,

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about my lack of memories, I had this slight one and it was of a pale haired girl singing in a blue dress. I-I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if it was real." Ruby laments.

"I would prefer that if you have any doubts or inklings that, that next time you'll come to me instead of trying to deal with it yourself?" Weiss asks.

Ruby smiles slightly at her friend's words, she wasn't quite ready to say anything at the moment so she nodded her head. After waiting for a few minutes Weiss turns off her car and gently touches her shoulder.

"Are you ready to go in?" She questions.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. I need something sweet!" Ruby state's opening her car door.

Weiss chuckles slightly before stepping out of the car to Join Ruby. Ruby rushes towards the cafe door to open it for Weiss.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" She questions.

Ruby holds the door open letting Weiss in first,

:"Well I wanted to ask you how we met, how we became friends and such. I was hoping it'll spur some of my memories." Ruby states.

Weiss taps her chin with a grin, now that she could certainly help little rose with.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ruby questions.

"Nothing in particular," she says while they walk into the cafe. "Just reminiscing on how much of a clumsy dolt you are." Weiss says laughing.

Ruby rolls her eyes at Weiss's words, and looks away embarrassed.

 _Of course it's going to be some big embarrassing story about how we met, why can't I meet people normally. With my luck I probably almost blew us off a cliff or something! Ha!_

"Well you tripped over my language when I first came to town.."

Weiss begins as they place their drinks and Ruby's horrendous amount of cookies on the table.

LadyBug

Ruby fumbles with her scroll as she pulls it out to scan it over her doors lock. Eventually after a couple attempts she pushes the door open, so Weiss and she can step in.

"You know only I could make a total fool of myself and still become friends with a moody princess." Ruby laughs.

"Please I'm not moody and don't call me princess!" Weiss shrieks.

"I like calling you princess though...It feels like that's what I've always called you."

"Uhg, you're right about that. You and that brute...Speaking of the brute I can't believe Blake got her to study."

"You and me both, I almost didn't believe it earlier when Blake said something. I wonder why they choose to study at our house?" Ruby says.

"Probably so Yang could secretly slack off, and Blake's too indifferent to actually force the caveman to study."

"Aw, are you upset someone has taken the role of being Yang's study partner? Or I suppose pestering partner?" Ruby asks in a teasing tone.

"Hardly, now I have time to make sure you're studying. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help a friend out?" Weiss sneers.

A chill runs down Ruby's spine at the girl's words, because she knew it was certainly a possibility now that Yang was studding with Blake. Weiss could totally focus on nagging at Ruby!

 _Well she does push me to get better grades...Not that mine are bad but I do like a challenge every now and then. I remember when I got a higher grade than her on a physics test and she thought it was the end of the world. One of the BEST days ever._

"Hey Rubes we were wondering when you guys might show up!" Yang shouts excitedly.

Weiss rolls her eyes at Yang's exuberance, while Ruby smiles in kind. Ruby looks past the girls to see school books and note books closed pushed off to the side as, the tv flashes in different hues.

 _Looks like they finished studying a while ago, hopefully Blake doesn't get Yang syndrome from coming over. Although It wouldn't be bad if she rubbed off on Yang a bit, she could do with a good book._

"Did you even do any real studying? Weiss questions.

"I'm appalled at the suggestion, of course we studied...some." Yang replies.

Ruby watches as Weiss opens her mouth to form a reply, but she glances away from the bantering pair. Scanning the rest of the house, noticing a tall dark and mysterious girl was missing.

"Hey Yang wheres Blake?" Ruby questions looking around.

Yang doesn't reply at first, she turns to look at Ruby while simultaneously pulling her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Almost nervously she begins threading her fingers through her mane, purposefully avoiding Ruby's gaze.

"Well…" She starts.

"Yaaaaaaang?" Ruby questions in a suspicious tone.

Yang twirls another lock of her hair before meeting Ruby's eyes with a look of barely contained laughter.

"So I think it's best if I just show you." Yang giggles before disappearing up the steps.

Ruby and Weiss share a look of confusion before making a mad dash up the steps after Yang. Weiss strategically moves up the steps with just enough umph to keep her in front of Ruby. Suddenly feeling a spark of competitiveness and playfulness, Ruby waits till Weiss makes it to the top of the steps before perfectly leaping on to the unsuspecting girls back. Weiss let's out a shriek that sounds something like,

"Rub-Aaaugh!"

Weiss staggers for a few moments before gripping Ruby's thighs and huffing her up more securely in place. Yang watches the pair from down the hallway, waving dramatically for them to come to her location. Struggling slightly the pair make it too Yang, Ruby looks curiously over Weiss's shoulder noticing there in front of Yang's room.

"Kudos Weiss I didn't think you'd be able to walk all the way down the hall with Rubes on your back, I'm impressed!" Yang retorts.

"Never doubt a shinee brute...Although Ruby I would appreciate it if you could let go now." Weiss asks.

Ruby pouts momentarily before, begrudgingly unlatching her hands from Weiss's shoulders. She unceremoniously plops on the ground behind Weiss, knowing full well the cold shoulder Weiss was soon going to give her. Almost right on cue Weiss gave Ruby an Icy glare over her shoulder, the look spoke volumes on it's own.

 _No cookies...or hot chocolate! And extra school work, I can already feel her wrath hovering over me…_

Instead of getting too worked up over it Ruby returns her look with a bright smile and tilt of her head, appearing somewhat then turns her attention back towards her sister, glancing over at her curiously.

 _Is Blake passed out in Yang's room? Well knowing Yang she probably doesn't have the heart to wake her._

"So where is she? Are you sure she's even still here?" Wess asks in an unamused tone.

"Well duh I'm sure she's here she hasn't moved since Zwei cornered her in there!" Yang boasts.

Ruby and Weiss are speechless at the Yang's words. Weiss looks at Ruby with a face clearly meaning _Is she serious right now?_ Ruby shrugs in return, never know with Yang.

"So she's in there being held captive by our corgi?" Ruby asks laughing.

Before Yang can reply a high strung voice seethes through the door,

"Very funny, your sister locked me in here knowing full well of my affliction with these-this animal!" Blake shouts.

Ruby tries to suppress her laughter but is unsuccessful, eventually even Weiss joins in on the laughter.

"Aww kitty cat is scared of a little dog." Weiss coos.

"Come on guys I've had to pee for 20 minutes now, please remove this dog...he will not stop pestering me!"

"Ha ha Yang why don't you go put in that new Charlotte Johansson movie, while I tame our beast?" Ruby replies.

"Oh that one where she's like a total badass? I'm so down, come on Ice queen Ruby can handle the situation." Yang spouts.

Weiss seems to want to oppose but doesn't when Yang slings an arm across the pale girl's shoulders, practically dragging her away down the hall. Ruby watches them go for a moment before glancing at Yang's door. Letting out a forlorn sigh she grips the handle and pushes the door open. The sight she's met with is simply adorable, Zwei their little harlequin corgi was running in circles and yipping excitedly up at a stone faced Blake.

Blake sat plastered against the wall on top of her and Yang's old bunk beds, her face set into a complete grimace. Ruby almost swore she heard her hiss, but she realized it must of been the raven haired girl tsk tsking. Zwei notices Ruby once she takes a few steps into the room, the corgi happy scampers over and jumps into Ruby's waiting arms. Blakes scowl only deepens as the duo interact, noticing this Ruby places him back down on the ground where he simply sits and stares at her.

"Go find Yang Zwei, go on go get her!"

Ruby says excitedly. Zwei gives a happy bark in reply before taking off out of the room to find his golden haired owner.

"Having fun up there?" Ruby questions the raven haired girl.

Blake deadpans, refusing to give an answer. After waiting a few more moments for a reply Ruby decides she's waited long enough. In one quick swoop Ruby grabs onto the bars of the bed and makes her way up to the top bunk, plopping down as close as possible next to Blake. Neither girl says anything for a few moments, the silence wasn't unwelcome but it felt almost as if it were tense between the two. Without saying anything Ruby leans over and rests her head gently on Blake's shoulder. In return Blake's eyes go wide and a faint blush stains her cheeks, she glances over to Ruby for a moment to see a calculating look stretched across her face.

"What's wrong little rose?" Blake questions.

Ruby closes her eyes deep in thought. Unsure of what to say, she couldn't describe this feeling, this all so familiar.

"It-it's like I'm having a case of deja Vu. This," Ruby says motioning between the two. "Seems so familiar to me...But that's impossible right? I'd remember a scaredy cat afraid of dogs."

Ruby replies jokingly, before jumping back down on to the floor. She looks up expectantly at Blake, for just a moment she catches a deeply concerned almost sorrowful look on her amber eyed friends face. But it was gone a moment later, making Ruby think it was just something she imagined. Instead Blake gives a small smile to the girl below her, slowly she extends her hand towards Ruby, which she eagerly takes. The raven haired girl jumps down with ease gripping Ruby's hand slightly, she hits the floor with a light tap, almost completely silent.

"You're like a little ninja." Ruby states.

"I've worked very hard on my stealth." Blake replies steadily.

"For what? Scaring the crap out of Weiss? I'm pretty sure she wants to put a bell around your neck."

Blake practically sneers at Ruby's reply.

"She could try...And I'm not a scaredy cat." Blake utters defensively.

"I'm only joking, the scaredy cat part at least. Because I think Weiss really is consider-" Ruby stops when Blake puts a finger to her lips.

"Over my dead body, will I ever wear a bell Weiss gives me." Blake seethes.

Ruby laughs hard, tears building up in the corner of her eyes at the girls seriousness. Through her mirth she catches Blake's deadly stare, stifling her laughter she pulls on the girl's hand.

"Come on, Yang probably already started the movie without us." Ruby says while pulling the girl out the door.

Blake sighs exasperatedly following after the red and black themed girl. Hastily they make it down the steps, when suddenly Ruby turns toward her.

"What about a beanie with a bell in it?" She questions.

Blake sighs giving in to the girl, "Find me one and I'll wear it."

"Promise?" Ruby questions.

Blake knew she was going to regret it but nodded her head in confirmation. Ruby practically glowed with joy, instantly wrapping her arms around the girl. Hugging her tightly.

 _She has grown...almost as tall as me now... this is going to be a long night._ Blake thinks before hugging the girl back lightly.

 **EN:Plot twist! Not really, but the next chapter is going to be in A certain kitty cat's point of view. Which quite a few people requested so that's going to be interesting. Welp review, comment etc. New chapter will probably be up by the end of next week. Thanks for reading, have a great day~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I don't really have much to say besides sorry for the wait, and #notquitedead, Well without further ado~**

Chapter 6: Talks and Resolutions

Blake watches the screen intently, well as intently as she possibly could. She truly was interested in seeing the movie, she'd been enthused at the thought of seeing the movie since she had previously read a book very similar. Loving the idea of humans evolving at an astronomical rate was a phenomenal read, but seeing it in a visual sense with great actors was a definite plus. Although to be truthful she'd only caught a few glimpses of the movie. Her attention was constantly drawn away from the si-fi movie too travel to the red and black themed girl sitting to her left.

Blake would secretly sneak glances at the girl, she wasn't sure why she was being so secretive about it. Ruby hadn't looked away from the holographic television since it began. One could say it was simply in her nature, always wanting to sneak when her curiosity reaches it's peak. She decided to take one more quick glance at the girl before attempting to give her full attention to the movie at hand.

Ruby was heavily leaning on her side of the couch her head resting lazily on her open palm. She appeared to be deep in thought, with her brows knit together and lip caught between her teeth. Her eyes though were not glazed over and out of focus instead they were locked on to the screen. Blake rolled over her features strangely. From her now mid length hair, which consisted of the same red highlights she remembered. Moving down to her heart shaped lips, her bottom lip was still caught between her teeth. Amber eyes were transfixed at the scene, she blushes slightly at her own actions.

 _What could she be thinking about so adamantly...Maybe it's about what her and Weiss discussed today? I wish I could just ask her, I miss being close enough to just talk to her about anything...I'd even settle for her horrible sweet tooth if we could talk like we use to. Her biting her lip like that is slowly driving me crazy, it makes me miss that sly smirk of hers._

Blake sighed deeply, closing her eyes pushing away her thoughts and concerns about Ruby. She knew there wasn't much to do about the situation except wait, but that was always easier said than done. Blakes impatience was quite ironic because she thought of herself as the most patient of her friends. When Amber eyes reopened they were met with suspicious silver, Blake turns slightly pink causing certain appendages to twitch as she becomes flustered. Blake freezes up for a moment unsure if Ruby notices her frequent glances. A more than curious look comes over Ruby's face as she meets amber eyes, Ruby then tilts her head to the side reminding Blake of a puppy. She completes the odd stare down with her complimentary smile. That smile that made you want to just melt, and spoil her rotten however you could.

 _Stupid puppy dog face...I don't even like dogs._

Blake looks away from the girl and gently tugs on her beanie. Glancing from her peripherals watching as Ruby's attention slowly differs from her to the tv.

Soon after Blake was finally catching up enough to understand the movie, but something began happening that she simply couldn't ignore. A warm weight suddenly was pressing upon herself. She then turns to where Ruby had been watching the tv, to where she now rested against Blake's side.

Bake tries to ignore the added weight of the girl to the best of her ability. Which in reality was only a few moments because she eventually cracks. Slowly she peers down at the girl bearing down on her.

 _I wonder if she's awake...I'm unsure if it would be better that she is or isn't. Maybe it's a good thing...I've missed this profusely. Simply being close to her, not even having to speak. Being comfortable enough to not have to fill the silence with useless small talk, to be able to sit in the silence and just feel content._

A few minutes pass and Blake glances back down at the girl, without really looking she knows the girl has fallen asleep now. With her so close she could feel her breathing slowing and hear her heartbeat gradually start to slow to a soft steady thump. Hesitantly she reaches down to brush Ruby's messy bangs from her face, pushing the long locks until they rest behind her ear. Without noticing Blake makes a few adjustments to their positions, simultaneously pulling them closer together causing Ruby to lift her head and bury her face deep in Blake's raven locks. As Blake leans over to fully embrace the girl she's halted by a stern yet concerned voice.

"Blake, maybe we should talk with Weiss now?" Yang states.

Blake turns her attention away from Ruby towards her best friend. Hesitantly she meets the girl's gaze relieved to see lilac eyes staring into her own. Very reluctantly Blake tears herself away from Ruby, and gets up to join Weiss and Yang at the threshold to the kitchen. Their knowing eyes following after the silent girl as she walks past them, and begins briskly pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Her teammates make their way into the room glancing oddly around the room, trying desperately to ignore the elephant practically dancing through the unsaid tension in the room.

 _Well if one of them aren't willing to open the first argument, I'll gladly start. We've been taking things easy and twiddling our thumbs for far too long, simply waiting for Ruby to..to just what remember?_

"We have to do something, we can't keep sitting around and expecting results. They could find her any day and she would be completely and utterly defenseless." Blake states.

Yang turns towards the dark haired girl,

"Hey she wouldn't be completely defenseless she's got me and both of her other teammates!" Yang counters.

"And look how well that turned out last time. Almost two years worth of memories have been completely wiped clean, she couldn't even remember Blake and I. Then to make things worse, your own sister can barely remember you." Weiss seethes.

Yang glares heatedly at the snow white haired girl, her fury slowly building.

"What are you talking about she remembers me just fine! She would of told me if something was seriously bothering her, she always has."

"Yes, well she's no longer the Ruby from 2 years ago Yang, things change, people change." Blake replies.

"I know my own sister I don't need either one of you telling me what I do and don't know." Yang fumes.

"Do you really brute? Because that's what we talked about today, she's been remembering some things from the past. She wanted...wanted to ask me if what she saw was a memory or just a dream... No one's talking to her about this and just keeping her in the dark is just going to make it worse. She's already unsure of herself." Weiss spews out in a rapid breath.

"You think I don't know that? We've been doing exactly what the guardians told us to do."

Yang turns her back to the other girls placing her hands harshly on the counter, sighing heavily into the heated space.

"Which has been helping almost none, and they...made me wait so damn long before I could rondevu with everyone. At the time I thought maybe Ruby was making progress on her own...but it was exactly the opposite when I ran into her the first day she had no idea who I was." Blake says in a deflated voice.

"Don't fret so much kitty cat she couldn't remember Weiss either!"

Blake continues pacing, halting at the blonde's words turning to give her a dark glare.

"What and that's suppose to make me feel better Yang? Like oh she couldn't remember you either? Let's share our pain...Hell no Yang." Blake retorts.

"Blakes right we can't keep just sitting around acting like everything perfect, when it's not. We need our Ruby back, not this girl who doesn't even know herself." Weiss states semi-harshly.

"Well since you have so much to say ice queen that must mean you have some sort of plan hmm?" Sarcasm evident in Yang's voice.

"Obviously you brute! It's time to talk to the guardians, we only went along with this plan because they guaranteed that her memories would return, and her being unaware was the best option."She said with an icy voice.

Blake let out a strange chuckle, causing the other occupants in the room to turn towards her. Blake shies away from their curious glances and smiles slightly thinking of their overzealous leader.

"If she was fully aware she would undoubtedly run off and try to fight them herself just like last time." Blake sighs.

Yang's clenches her hands tightly, she was the type that hated hiding any kind of feeling.

"I wish we knew what they want from her, and the guardians won't be sharing any time soon." Yang replies pushing away her golden mane.

"Our best bet would probably be talking to your uncle and Oz they usually are the most reasonable. She can't go on like this I don't even know how long I can take it anymore."

Blake crosses her arms and leans dejectedly against the table. Weiss and Yang share a look before making their way to either side of her, efficiently trapping Blake between them. Blakes amber eyes scan both girls over hazardously,

 _I can take them. Yang better not…_

Yang throws her arm over her shoulder then uses her other hand to give the tan girl a hard noogie.

"Yaaaaang stop m-my ears!"

Blake's eyes start to water from the laughter and feeling of Yang gently scratching her feline appendages. Blake tried to jerk away but couldn't escape the blondes death grip. In a last ditch effort amber eyes turn to meet icy blue, practically begging. Weiss turns to the dark haired girl and raises a perfect brow at the look on the girl's face, one she didn't see often that was clearly radiating HELP.

Weiss gave a small smile in reply, then as casually as she could muster she reaches over and grabs Yang's arm.

"Maybe you should stop, you'll wake Ruby." Weiss states sending a cold shiver down Yang's spine.

Pouting slightly Yang reluctantly releases Blake. She races to fixe her beanie over the top of her head, making sure not one single hair was out of place.

Blake glared hotly at the blonde, hesitantly Yang places a hand gently on Blake's shoulder.

"I know it's been hard Blake but soon things will be back on track. I know she may not of had any specific memories but, I know she missed you. One time I even heard her whisper kitty cat, that could only be about you." Yang beams.

"That doesn't make me feel that much better Yang…"

"Well it should! That means she's thinking about you! Swear she said Blake the other night a little breathy too!"

Blake blushes bright pink, and begins re-fixing her beanie. You could call it a nervous tic, she hated having to hide who she was but if she could avoid the scorn of humans, then she would deal. They all pause when they hear someone clear their throat. Blake swallows roughly, knowing it could really be only one person. She glances over to the entrance of the kitchen to see a disheveled Ruby leaning against the wall.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Ruby smiles at each of them.

Blake practically shoves Yang off of her at Ruby's words, Amber eyes meet mirth filled silver. Slowly the silence stretches on and Ruby glances around curiously at her stiff friends.

"Jeez I'm just kidding guys. Sorry I fell out so early, how was the rest of the movie?" Ruby questions.

"Oh Rubes it was AWESOME! At the end she became-" Yang's Cut off by a well manicured finger.

"Don't ruin it for her you brute," Weiss shrills, giving Yang a glare before returning her gaze to Ruby. "If you want to know how it ends you'll just have to watch it yourself." She states.

"Aw, too bad. I'll just have to finish it tomorrow." Ruby pauses looking at her friends again. "Is everything alright, you guys seem a little on edge?" Ruby asks concern evident in her voice.

"Uh-uhm Yeah Rubes it's just dad called and he'll be out of town for just a bit longer... Plus princess here was getting hungry." Yang replies smoothly.

Weiss gives Yang a death glare before rolling her eyes in agreement,

"Oh I was kind of hoping dad would be home soon, at least he had the decency to call this time around… Also I remember telling you to get something at the cafe Weiss!" Ruby says making her way into the kitchen.

"Well some of us can't run just off sugar Ruby!" Weiss replies.

Blake and Yang chuckle at the pair's antics,

"Don't worry Rubes I was just about to make something for princess here, hopefully something up to the Shinee standards." Yang counters.

"Well if you say so...It's kind of been long and tiring day for me, so I'm gonna hit the hay. See you all in the morning." Ruby says before turning to leave.

Blake watches Ruby leave quietly, just as she's about to release a sigh of relief Ruby turns back around giving Blake her attention.

 _Oh no was I too quiet? Usually the indifferent to everything facade works the best! But maybe that makes me seem suspicious now, what could possible be on her-_

Blakes thoughts are caught short when Ruby calls her name.

"Blake, just a heads up you'll probably want to sleep in my room tonight. It's Yang turn to have Zwei," Ruby peers over at her sister exasperatedly. "Which I'm positive she forgot to tell you." Ruby says emphasizing the "forgot."

Ruby then finally leaves the room, after giving Blake a once over and a quick smile. When Blake hears Ruby feet pitter pattering up the steps she turns to Yang and gives her a fierce glare, one dark enough to even rival Weiss's own. One look filled with accusation, knowing Yang planned on trapping her in her room again with the monster in dog clothing, and another of apprehension.

 _Sitting on the couch together is one thing, but sleeping in the same space again I-I don't think I can intrude... Why do I get the feeling my partner orchestrated this all along._

Yang simply shrugs her shoulders at the fuming cat, flashing her signature Yang smile, that one she does after any pun. A shit eating grin, at something that was only semi-funny.

"Stop fretting kitty cat, it'll be just like old times!" Yang beams before moving on to look through the pantry.

Blake looks expectedly at Weiss who gives her a reassuring smile, which does little to settle her nerves.

"Hey it might help Blake, talk to her. Spending time together can only help her, theres always a chance she could remember something right?" Weiss states.

Blake sighs knowing there was some truth to the pale girls words, didn't mean she had to like it. After calming herself down a bit Blake spins on her heel to go join her little black and red themed girl.

"I hate you both." Blake says as she begins trudging through the living room.

"Awh we love you too Blakey~!" Yang replies giddily.

 _That blonde is going to be the end of me one day, I swear these sisters are going to kill me. Well hopefully we can make some improvements, I've never been the biggest talker, but if it's for Ruby's sake then I have to at least try._

Blake takes a deep breath, and with an audible gulp she makes her way up the steps.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:BOOP~ I'm back with a new chapter! Don't have much to say work and school are kind of tiring, Blah. To be honest I'll be updating at least once a month, hopefully sometimes earlier. Well Without further ado~**

Chapter 7: Moonlit Talks

Blake stares down at her feet, shuffling slightly. A flurry of expressions donne her face, as she tries to tame the torrent of thoughts and emotions raging around in her head. She tries to remain calm, conjuring up her usual neutrality. Finally, with a look of determination Blake raises her head and squares her shoulders in defiance, against the daunting red door in front of her. Sucking in a deep breath through her nose, she steadies her hand to gently latch on to the door knob. With the utmost caution Blake pushes the door open. Her body a flutter with nervousness ,anticipation, and slight excitement...

 _Only Ruby could make me this nervous, about something as elementary as going to sleep. I wonder if she's waiting for me, or if she's already asleep? I'm not sure which would be better…Hopefully just right on the precipice of sleep. I'm unsure if I'd be the person for deep meaningful conversation, honestly the thought of being alone with her is making me uneasy._

Blake peers around the room, her eyes igniting in the darkness. Her gold orbs carefully observing the room, searching for her current reason of unease. As her eyes rolled over the room they suddenly locked on a pair of silver, gleaming impishly at her. Blake knew Ruby must be smiling at her, because her eyes were the shape of two perfect crescents. The moonlight hit the girl's eyes in such a way, that it causes Blake to think she had two moons gleaming just at herself.

"Took you long enough, I thought you might actually suffer through the night with Zwei?" Ruby says playfully.

Blake bristled at her words, there was no way she'd willingly submit herself to that kind of torture.

 _Suffering in the old dorm room with the mutt occasionally...was as much as she could take. Any closer than that was unacceptable._

"Are you so against dogs because of your faunus nature? I know you're not the most open about it, actually it might be presumptuous of me…but you did transfer in with the rest of the faunus exchange students…?" Ruby whispers.

Blake sucks in a deep breath, at the truth in Ruby's words.

 _I how-did Yang? No. That's not right did she figure it out or...maybe she actually remembers me in some capacity? That's quite brazen of me_ _to suggest but...may-maybe that's just what I want to believe._

Taking short clip steps, avoiding some of the random clutter on Ruby's floor. She slinks her way over to Ruby's large bay window, peering out longingly into the moonlit night. She gently places her hand on the cool glass, clinking her nails against it a few times before turning her attention back to Ruby.

"How did you figure it out? I thought I did a pretty good job of keeping it under wraps." Blake replies.

It's silent for a few moments, causing Blake to peer towards the bed. With her enhanced sight she could make out the worried look on Ruby's face. Her brow was slightly furrowed, while she kneaded her bottom lip between her teeth. As if suddenly realizing her silence, Ruby blushes quietly.

"Actually, with all your little sneakiness. That's how I figured it out, one day when you were adjusting your beanie I noticed something a little odd. Then after awhile, I picked up on little twitches and tendencies you may have... I eventually put two and two together, with you transferring in with the faunus kids…" Ruby says sheepishly.

Blake remains silent taking in all the information Ruby gave her, uncertainty she turns away from the window. Looking at Ruby somewhat in a different light, she watches the girl intently. Ruby glances away from her hard stare, before looking back and meeting Blake's golden orbs. She gently pats the bed next to her, she glances to Blake then to the spot where her hand rests. She repeatedly glances to and fro as if Blake couldn't understand the insinuation.

With a dopey smile Blake sashays over to the bed, she waits by the edge of the bed contemplating slipping under the covers with the girl.

"Well I'm glad I won't have to sleep on the floor." Blake says sheepishly.

Very slowly Blake eases herself down on the bed, laying on her back, but not quite under the covers. Putting at least a foot of space between herself and Ruby.

" Did you think I'd make you sleep on the floor? Even Zwei sleeps on the bed, Blakey."

At the mention of the mongrels name Blake turns to look at the girl heatedly, asking a question with just her eyes.

"Don't worry I washed the sheets, last night." She replied smirking haughtily. "You were really wigging out there for a minute."

"Shut up…" Blake replies gently whacking Ruby's side.

Ruby latches onto the offending limb with mock hurt. Simultaneously pulling the raven haired girl closer.

"Why do you hide it, Blake? You-you don't think me and Yang would judge you, do you?" Ruby asks.

Blake scooches closer to her at the pitch in her voice, carefully she reaches over and pushes a long lock of hair behind Ruby's ear.

"No, I know you, Yang, and even Weiss are fine. It's everyone else I'm worried about. I know in this town being a faunus isn't a big deal, but in other places it's horribly degrading. Were...not treated like people. I'm no animal, I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." Blake replies.

Ruby tugs on Blake again until the girl turns to look at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't care so much about what everyone else thinks, just be you. You know?" Ruby says dragging Blake even closer to her.

Blake glances at Ruby with a twitch of a smile, _You make things seem so much simpler than they are. Odd coming from you, considering your one of the only people who know me well_. _Well at least you use to, you and that sister of yours forcing me out of my secluded corner._

"I-I'll try to keep that in mind, okay little Rose?"

Blake closes the gap between herself and Ruby, resting her head against Ruby's own. Gently nuzzling Ruby to meet her eyes.

"So tell me what's underneath all that moody and antisocial-ness?" Ruby asks while twirling a lock of raven hair.

Blake blushes and burrows her face deeper into the apex between Ruby's neck and shoulder. Pulling her flush against her chest, hesitantly she wraps her arms around the energetic brunette. Blake lays contently, basking in Ruby's presence.

Ruby feeling encouraged by Blake's boldness threads one hand through the ebony haired girls, then using just the tips of her fingers traces long intricate designs on Blake's exposed arm. Goosebumps begin breaking out across her skin, causing a shiver to run down Blake's spine. She adjusts slightly, loosening her grip on Ruby slightly. She removes her head from Ruby's neck, and gently makes her way to Ruby's ear. Letting her breath trail over her blushing appendage.

"I can't give up all my secrets, I've got to uphold my mysterious air." Blake murmurs.

Ruby lets out a short belt of laughter at Blake's ominous word choice,

"I guess we've all got something hmm?" Ruby whispers.

The pair are quiet for a few moments, simply enjoying the comfort of each other. Ruby suddenly twists around in Blake's arms so they're facing one another. The light atmosphere is gone replaced with an air of tension, as Ruby stares at Blake with a look of apprehension and determination.

"I have one more question…" Ruby tells Blake.

The raven haired girl doesn't say anything, she simply gives a slight nod of her head in confirmation for the suddenly serious girl.

"In the kitchen you guys were like talking about my conversation with Weiss right?"

 _So she was listening in longer than I initially thought, what am I supposed to say….what would Weiss or Yang tell her the truth or...some what the truth?_

"We were...Weiss was worried. She really wanted to tell us about what you remember and such. Plus we just wanted to think of some things that may... spark your memory." Blake states.

"I-I see, well I didn't hear everything, but I wanted to make sure... I was gonna talk to you guys about it anyway." Ruby replies while rolling back over on her side so she's no longer facing Blake.

Ruby doesn't say anything else, letting the quiet build heavy and thick between them. Blake patiently waits for the girl to continue, trying to hide the look of hurt at the growing distance between them. Hesitantly Blake drapes her arm over Ruby's waist. Gripping the blanket lightly, she gulps audibly before attempting to further question Ruby.

"Are you upset Weiss talked to us about it? You know she's just worried Ruby, we all are…" She whispers.

Instead of eliciting a reply like she hoped, Ruby remains silent squirming under Blake's presence. Blake withdraws her hand sheepishly, as if her limb somehow spurred Ruby's close mouthed behavior. Ruby catches her hand as it retreats, Blake's fingertips brush faintly almost teasingly across her waist in the process. Ruby tugs on Blake's hand slightly, simultaneously interlacing their fingers to rest across the melancholy brunettes midriff.

"Don't worry I'm not upset or anything, It's..it's just been weighing heavily on me recently. Bits and pieces are coming back, and I suppose I should be happy to make some progress but, I-I can't help thinking it's not enough. There's this feeling that I have telling me something's not right." Ruby rants.

Blake tightens her grip around Ruby at the quiver in the girl's voice. Hoping she might find comfort in her presence like she use to.

"I know things seem tough, but all of us are here to help you Ruby. We could go through your old things, school, and hobbies whatever you think may help." Blake pauses as Ruby shifts around to look at her. "At least you're making some progress, you may not be able to fully remember everything you want but, you shouldn't let that stop you or hinder you from making new memories." Blake states.

Ruby blinks away the tears pooling in her eyes, with the pad of her thumb Blake wipes at the few tears that escaped. Ruby lets out a wet laugh, helping Blake rub the extra moisture from her eyes. Abashedly Ruby closes the distance between herself and Blake burying her face deep in raven locks.

"Thank you, it-this means so much to me Blake." Ruby hiccups slightly.

Blake rubs soothing circles along Ruby's back, trailing her nails up and then back looping around smoothly. Blake jumps suddenly when she feels Ruby's nimble fingers pressing into her bare back. Whilst all the movement on the bed, had caused her silky shirt to rise up. A shiver runs down her spine at the soft touches grazing her skin then, closes her eyes at the sensation. Hoping Ruby doesn't notice, but when she opens her eyes too see Ruby pull away looking at her with an expression of amusement.

"Are you cold Blakey?" Ruby question.

Blake blushes and turns away slightly, not meeting the girls impish silver eyes.

"No, the m-my beanie is bothering my ears…" She replies trying to cover up her flustered behavior.

Ruby looks her over for a moment, before reaching over towards the black beanie resting half on half off the girl's head. Blake flinches absentmindedly when the mischievous brunette grips the hat. Ruby begins to pull away but stops at Blake voice,

"It's fine, I-I'm just not use to...you know contact that's not my own." Blake replies trying to encourage the girl.

Ruby lightly grips the hat again, but not without peering at Blake.

"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable...Blake." Ruby whispers.

Blake doesn't reply instead she places a hand on top of Ruby's and together they pull the hat off. Ruby places the hat gently on the nightstand and turns back towards Blake, she glances towards the unveiled appendages on top of the raven haired girl's head. The night is too dark to see much but she can make out the furry appendages twitching slightly. Ruby doesn't reach out to touch them like she wishes, instead she gives the girl a reassuring smile.

"Is that better?" She asks.

Blake flicks her ears in testament to the girls question, smiling slightly at the feeling of her ears being free for the first time today.

"Much, are you ready to sleep?" Blake replies.

Ruby smiles slightly, feeling how tired she did for the first time since she came upstairs. Yaning she nods her head at Blake before turning on her side, she looks at Blake from over her shoulder. Blake returns the girls inquisitive stare, with her eyebrow raised high.

"What is it Ruby?"

Ruby tilts her head slightly before giving a small smile,

"What's your favorite color?" Ruby questions.

Blake tilts her head while her ears flatten confuddled with the girl's sudden question. She decides to indulge her little imp,

"It's actually pur-" Is all Blake get's out before Ruby interrupts her.

"Is it puuuuuuur-ple~?" Ruby finishes with a shit eating grin.

Blake deadpans at the girl's sudden pun, completely drained at the girls joke. Sighing exasperatedly Blake turns away from Ruby,

"I expected more from you, than a Yang like pun."

Ruby laughs, rushing towards the stoic girls Back. Tangling their legs together, and gripping the raven haired girl lightly.

"Well me and Yang are alike in more ways than one, besides that one was puuur~fect Blakey." Ruby says burying her face in Blake's hair.

Blake chuckles lightly, tapping her fingers on one of Ruby's hands that had snaked around her waist.

"It was decent...now go to sleep you little minx." Blake admits.

Blake can feel the girl smiling against her back, which causes a small smirk to play across Blake's lips. As a few minutes pass Blake can her her breathe deeply and her heart begins to thump slowly. Knowing the girl had fallen asleep she takes the brunette's hand in her own. Wishing she didn't have to wait to initiate physical contact, that she could do it whenever she wanted. Blake takes the girl's hand and brings it to her lips, pressing a kiss on her knuckles. After a few moments, feeling the most content she'd felt in years Blake drifts off to sleep.

But much to Blake's chagrin, she hadn't realized silver eyes were open wide. Her face blushing madly, before setting into a hard line. Gently Ruby untangles herself from Blake, and turns towards the large window in her room. Staring out the window longingly at the fleeting memories almost within her grasp.

 _I knew I had to of known you, what aren't you all telling me?_

 ** _LadyBug_**

 **EN: Well, well, well we have development! I'm almost impressed with how angsty it came out. So** **will Ruby question her friends, how much did she really hear! Until next time!** **All mistakes are mine, can't blame a beta!**


End file.
